Le Ninjago?
by Butter4Evaz
Summary: Kathy,Scarlet,Marie,Emma and Alice never knew they would end up in their favorite TV show!With their newfound powers they have to find their way back. But a new evil rises and they have to find a way to stop him/her or whatever. LET THERE BE PIE! Warning:Contains happy unikitty flying across the sky dating a firbreathing chamelion that is addicted to skinned dwarfs. Mild NinjaxOC
1. Out of everything a portal, seriously?

Kathy's POV

After watching the whole 2 seasons of Ninjago 18 times, me and my BFF's decided to watch the whole thing over again. "Why in the world do we have to watch the whole series all over again? Couldn't you just wait for the new season to come out?" pouted Marie. "But we still have to wait for like weeks for it to come out!" shouted Scarlet. Let me say this, we are real fan girls of the show, maybe except Scarlet. She doesn't want to be called a fan girl or some sort. "Marie is right Scarlet, you just have to wait." Emma said. "Or we watch the sneak peek of the new season." Alice barged in the conversation. "Why won't we just sleep? It's already 11:55 and almost midnight." I said sleepily. Scarlet sighed "Fine, at least we can have another sleepover next week."

5 minutes later I heard an explosion. Jeez maybe it's just my imagination, the last explosion I heard is when I put the heater in full blast and exploded. What if it blew up again? I woke up to see a purplish-blue portal in front of us, so I woke up Alice. "What the fudge?" Alice shouted. She turned her head around and saw the portal. Then she gasped. "GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" her shout woke everyone up. "What the?!" everyone else was surprised. "Cool! Something new let's go in!" Scarlet said with enthusiasm. Then got her bag and her iPod, she is quite attached to that thing. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emma asked. "Why won't we try?" I was curious too. "And at least we don't have our pajamas on." "Then let's go!" We all took a deep breath and entered.

Scarlet's POV

I can't believe it! We are actually jumping in a somehow magical portal. 'Curiosity kills a cat'? That thing doesn't bother me I always want to do something new. I am like the most random girl in school. I like my little pony but I don't like high heels and skirts. I like video games yet I'm still a gymnast, do karate and expert at other sports. Daydream all the time but get straight A's. And then this pops out! I better stop daydreaming again like I usually do. "Then let's go!" I heard Kathy. I was the first to jump in. Then everything became blurry then everything turned black.

I woke up groaning. What the hell just happened? I looked at my hand and it was Lego? " #!&"! I cursed a lot of words; I should really mind my language. I hit my head again then blacked out.

Marie's POV

I had a freaky dream about seeing this freaky portal and some other stuff. Until I woke up to see that I'm Lego. I screamed my head off. No not literally, just plain screamed and stuff like that. How did I get here? Then girls came in and wait a minute this girl seems familiar. Oh wait it's Nya! So that means….. I'm in Ninjago….. "Oh your awake. A while ago another girl woke and but she blacked out again. Some other girls still did not wake up. Bye the way, do you know them?" "They are my BFF's and how did I get here? Maybe my dream was real this whole time. Oh and my name is Marie. I already know your Nya so you don't have to introduce yourself to me. "How did you know?" "Let me explain later can you just tell how did I get here?"

**This is my first chapter. I have no idea if I have the guts to continue this story. I always lose interest or run out of ideas. **

**I don't own Ninjago. That's is all I have to say. Bye…**


	2. I'm not a stalker, i just know you guys

Scarlet's POV

I woke up again just to know this isn't a dream. Now I feel stupid for entering that portal, to calm myself down I took my Ipod and played "I kissed a girl" By Katy Perry and went outside. I went outside and take a deep breath, turn around only to figure out this is sensei wu's old monastery before I was burnt down my snakes. Now I feel like I want to scream.

Emma's POV

I felt a little dizzy after what happened at midnight, I see that I look like,im,Lego? I should find the others maybe they will know what has happened.

Alice's POV

I tried to calm down after seeing myself like this. Wait, do I still have my chocolate in my bag?

Scarlet's POV

"SEASON 1 RISE OF THE SNAKES? Now I have to wait even longer for *rebooted!" I shouted out. Then I heard some very familiar voices. "Fire strike!" "Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen?" "Stop trying to do it yourself, we can attack as a team." That sounded like, I remember those that means they're playing video games, how sensei wu got really pissed off, and that this is Rise of the snakes and stuff like that. I went inside and saw the ninja playing video games.

"Erm, isn't sensei getting really pissed off?" I asked them. They were still not listening or knowing that I'm awake so I unplugged the TV. "Aww what the hell man!" "What was that for?" "Hello?" Now I was the one getting pissed off by them, I usually watch season 2 but in this season they are acting more immature and stubborn. "I see your awake also." I heard a voice behind me and it is Sensei Wu. "And just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!" Cool! I get to watch closely, well you know, im in a TV show and stuff like that. "But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." Zane said. "Peace is boring-" "Excuse me Peace, Boring?" I cut him off. "By the way who are you?" Cole asked. "Scarlet, and aren't you guys supposed to train?" I told them "What do you know about anything?" Kai answered back. Great now he is really pissing me off. I wish I could just rip him into shreds. "Oh yeah I know who you are, your personalities, when you get your true pot-" I almost said it, if I tell them I would be in deep yoghurt. "Oh yeah, then tell us." "Oh it's on."

Marie's POV

"At night we heard a lot of screams and Jay shoutedt there were ghosts after him. When I went outside the monastery I saw you guys lying on the ground." Nya stated. "Were we really screaming that hard?" "Well yes. And why won't we check on the other girls if they are awake?" "Sure that's a good idea, let's go then."

First we checked on Emma's room, it looks like she just woke up. "Emma!" "Marie!" We exchanged hugs. "Where are the others?" "I still don't know, we are still checking of they are awake already, let's check if Alice is awake too.

Second we checked on Alice's room. When I opened the door I saw Alice eating chocolate. "Where did you get that? I thought you finished all the candy." "I always keep an extra stash." "Ok? Come with us were going to check if Kathy is ok."

We all went to check on Alice, luckily she woke up and still did not scream. "What the? What happened." She was confused of what happened. "I'll tell you later, but first we have to find Scarlet, I hope she won't pick up another invalid argument."

Scarlet's POV

"Ok tell us." I took a small breath and told them.

"Kai is the Red Ninja of Fire He is Nya's brother, and rider of the Fire Dragon Flame. For the first two months of his life his parents called him Ash. He was a blacksmith, just like his father. Kai once by accident forged a weapon called a 'Swingana' … Part yo-yo part sword. It was not a big success. Once Kai singed off his eyebrows with the sword of fire. But no one noticed because he painted the back on with a black marker. When Kai's sister Nya was a baby, he used to juggle hammers to entertain her. When he dropped one on his foot she laughed the hardest. He fought like a samurai before Sensei Wu found him, and when Samukai kidnapped Nya, he took it upon himself to become a Ninja to save her. He is also impatient and aggressive as well.

Jay is the Blue Ninja of Lightning. He was born and raised in a junkyard by his parents Edward and Edna Walker. He's the rider of the Lightning Dragon Wisp. He has a huge crush on Nya .He is an inventor, not to mention the funniest as he is always cracking jokes, is foolish, and doesn't take many things seriously.

Zane is the White Ninja of Ice. He is the smartest of the five Ninjas, and rider of the Ice Dragon is very calm and quiet and takes things a little too seriously to the point of having little to no humor." I didn't include about the facts of him as a nindroid and his true potential.

"Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth . He is leader of the Ninjas, and rider of the Earth Dragon Rocky. Cole is strong, solid, disciplined, responsible, and a good planner. Cole's favorite color is actually orange. When Cole was a child his friends jokingly called him Cole Bucket. He has shown this strength on several occasions. Though enrolled at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts to become a dancer by his father, he was hopeless and ran away from the school after two days, lying to him in his letters, afraid that his father would be crushed by the truth, as in fact he was. He was afraid of dragons until he rode the Earth Dragon, bonding with it and naming it 'Rocky' currently he is now afraid of snakes." *

(Awkward Silence, even Sensei Wu is…)

Everyone is totally speechless, I just hope they don't think of me as a freaky stalker or something like that.

**Finally I'm done! Lol 2 chapters in 1 day, seems legit enough for me. Byeee**

*The new season of Ninjago

* I got it from Wikipedia so i don't own those either.


	3. Did we just change the plot?

**I'm back peeps! Lol, after u got 2 reviews I started walking around the house like a maniac. Is there something wrong with me? **

**Scarlet: Maybe you have an anxiety disorder!**

**Me: Shut up! That is so off topic. Not even close of what's wrong with me. Anyways let's continue.**

Kathy's POV

Now we just have to find Scarlet. I, Emma, Alice, Marie, and Nya went to check on Scarlet but she isn't there. "Oh no, where did she gone off to?" Emma asked worriedly. "Maybe I know where she is." Marie said. "How do you know?" Nya wondered. "Follow me."

We went to the other side of the monastery and saw Scarlet, and the ninja? "Scarlet!" I shouted. "You're finally awake." She shouted back. We catch up to her. "Did you do anything stupid again?" "Yeah, pretty much." She said. "Wait, where's Nya?" Alice asked. "Guys! Lord Garmadon is back! He's been spotted and headed to one of the villages!" Nya shouted. "What!" Now the ninjas are running around like maniacs. "Can I come?" Scarlet asked. "No, I want so speak with you girls." Sensei Wu said. What is he trying to say?

After the ninja left he told us about the prophecy stuff. "The prophecy was right, there is 5 more ninja." There is four more? How would there be 4 more? "But sensei, I thought there were only 5." Emma asked. "No, there is more. And you are the ninja, all of you." "Are you # &ing serious? There is only supposed to be 5! Unless when we came here, it's like the entire story changed." Marie shouted at Sensei Wu. "Scarlet calm down, it's not like the end of the world or anything." Alice said. "The 4 new ninja's hold the elements of Water, Air, Nature, and Light. But the 5th Ninja is the purple ninja of Space, can also hold all of your elements. And she is right here. They all turned to me. Except Scarlet, and wait what is she doing? "_All I need, is a beauty and a beat it will make my life com-""_Ahem, Scarlet are you listening?" I asked. "Oh um yeah, about the 5 ninja's and stuff. By the way, who is the purple ninja?" Scarlet asked as I was drinking a bottle of water. "Kathy" * I choked and shouted "Wait, what?!"

Kai's POV

After we discovered it was just Lloyd, hanged him up in that pole, and other stuff. Zane was reading the scroll that dropped from sensei's bag. "Two ninja's will rise above the others, and become the Green and Purple ninja's. They are destined to defeat the dark lord. " Zane stated. "Wait, look there are other ninja's in the picture." There are other ninja's? I looked in the picture and those other ninja's are in Yellow, Orange, Teal, and pale Green. Who are they?

When we came back to the monastery, we saw Sensei talking to the girls. "What is going on here?" I asked sensei. "Meet the new ninjas." New ninja? Them? "They are the new ninja? A bunch of girls?" "What do you mean by a bunch of girls? We are more than just that." Scarlet snapped at me. At least she didn't cut me off. "Hey I feel something's in my pocket." She reached for her pocket and saw a silver fan. Where did she get that? "Since when do I keep these accessories and it's silver?" She seems confused as if she doesn't know where it comes from. The other girls reached for their pocket's and got other silver weapons. Alice* got a silver kunai, Marie got a silver staff, which in small form is a silver rod that can just extend.* and Emma got a silver bow. "It's like when we first got here, we had these weapons all along." Emma said. "But sensei, girls?! How would that even work." I told Sensei. "Oh so you think girls can't do anything? Then take this!" She kicked me in the- you know what I mean.

No POV- or Narrator's POV or either, I don't know.

Kai made a piercing cry. "W-wha-t was th-at fo-r" "You made a sharp scream, and yet you think I can't do anything?" "BURN!" The rest of the girls winced. Then they laughed, even the other boys did. What a day.

**I'm done with the third chapter, sorry if it was not as exciting as the other 2 chapters I was in a hurry though and I have a big exam on Sunday, when I mean big, I MEAN A BIG EXAM! Lol sorry. Maybe the real adventure doesn't start just yet, or the romance lol. Do you guys really want it to be NinjaxOC In the next chapter already? Or let all of them just be friends for the next few chapters? And if I got some stuff wrong? PM me or review. Thank you for the consideration.**

** *Let me just say that they already introduced themselves to everyone.**

***Correction fixed on 1/20/14 Emma is supposed to have a silver bow, Alice is the one with the silver Kunai.**


	4. Ooh! A mini us! Can i have it in pie?

**I returned once again, this chapter ain't long but at least I tried? I wasn't able to sleep at night so I listened to the whole soundtrack of Frozen for 2-3 hours. #Can't stop Won't stop.**

No POV/The next day/ a little before episode 2

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Scarlet is on the training course for the first time, also listening to Weekend Whip. "Try to do it on your first time, It will take longer than me." Kai snickered. "In your wildest dreams." She snapped back. "3,3,3 go!" "This is so worth watching the whole series again and again" She thought as the song plays, until the chorus.

_Just jump up kick back whip around and spin, _

_Then we jump back to it again._

_Ninja-Go! _

_Ninja, come on, come on_

_Were gonna do it again,_

_we just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

_and then we jump back, do it again_

_Ninja-Go! _

_Ninja,come on, come on, come on _

_and do the weekend whip yeah!_

She spun and landed on a fighting pose. Breathing hard, she said. "HA! First try and I did spinjitzu, in your face hothead!"

The other ninja had their mouths wide open. "But how, you know everything about us and know spinjitzu?"

"How did you guys end up here too?" Nya asked.

"Should we tell them?" Scarlet asked the other girls.

"Yeah I guess we should." "I just hope they don't think of us as maniacs or something." Marie whispered to her ear.

"Ok, you guys, are well-

ATOYANDAPOPULARTVSHOWANDWEWATCHEDEVERYEPISODEANDTHENWEACCIDENTALYFOUNDAPORTALDURINGOURSLEEPOVERANDTHENWEJUMPEDINTHENWECAMEHERE." Scarlet spoke as fast as she can.

"Wha?"

"Ok, we came from a different universe, dimension, and world. In our world, you guys are a popular toy and TV show. When we watched the whole series the 18th time, we actually saw a portal and we kind of jumped it in." Everyone was silent for a while.

"If this is a joke, I'm still not laughing." Cole said.

"Alice, don't you have those lego you always keep in your bag?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah I do, I kept the green ninja lego whatever it is in my pocket."

"It's not the rebooted right? So they still wouldn't know who the green ninja is?" Kathy whispered quietly.

"No, I left the new one at home." Alice whispered.

"Here it is, this is the small version of the green ninja!" Alice showed the lego to them.

"That's probably me." Kai boasted.

"No way! I bet I'm the green ninja!" Jay shouted.

"Hey, hey stop fighting your going off the topic."

"Wait, since Alice came to get the other lego, where's Scarlet?"

"Oh there they are, and is that a mini us?" Cole wondered.

"Yep! That's them indeed."

"We have a minifigure of ourselves, how cool is that!" Jay yelled. The girls rolled their eyes. "Now back to the main topic, a portal?"

"I don't know how that appeared but we can still figure it out."

A/N

**….. Sorry I had quite a writer's block, maybe 1 or 2 chapters more than we can catch up to the real chase, like:**

**.Who the heck put a portal in their room the first place**

**.When will episode 2 ever start?**

**. Are all of them actually JUST friends?**

**.How long can I keep up the story without having a major writers block?**

**Please give me some advice!**


	5. Taste of her cherry chap six

**Wahoo! Six hours of torture is over! I finally finished the exam from 7 AM to 1:20 in the afternoon, I can finally make another chapter! On with da story, and the seriousness…. Not really it just got a little more less, with stupidity and stuff like that.**

**After the girls learned their spinjitzu and whatever they were trying out their silver weapons and their history. That's the scene so I don't have to extend those boring stuff.**

**Kathy: What's wrong with me and the others learning spinjitzu?!**

**Me:…. **

No POV:

At night.

"Okay, let's try these weapons again right Marie? Erm, Marie?" Scarlet asked her. Two of them went out in the middle of the night to practice. "Wha-? Oh yeah, sorry." She said sleepily. "Come on try to make light out of that staff, cuz you know, Yellow, Light,Ninja?" "Okay let's do this." Marie got out her staff while Scarlet got her war fans. She swung the fan in different directions making a very strong breeze. "Your turn." Marie used her staff and make a blinding light. "Too bright! Too bright!" "Oh, sorry!" "At least you didn't make be blind, if you did I am 100% sure you would be dead by now." Marie got a little scared after she made that remark.

Kathy went outside and asked, "what are you doing at the middle of the night?' She looked at what they're doing. 'Oh, but can't you just do it tomorrow?" "Since it's dark, I could see the light brighter here." Marie stated. "Well then, can you be more careful? Everyone is sleeping and the light could have blinded us by now." "I can't really control it, it's like it controls itself." "Well, you better learn how to control it. I'm going back to bed."

Scarlet's POV

In the morning, after breakfast, everyone is training and whatever:

"He's just weird-weird Sensei." Kai said. Hehe, I guess this is episode 2 or something. Me and Marie trained until 3 AM, I could already control my war fans while Marie is still having a little difficultly with its brightness. "Oh, you mean because Zane got everything out of the fridge, Cole was using the bathroom then Zane just went in, Jay and Nya were watching a dramatic move then Zane is laughing, I have no idea how he was able to laugh because he is a-" Emma covered my mouth. "A-what now?" Jay asked. "Nothing Jay, and hold on I'm just gonna talk to Scar." She pulled my hand inside the monastery. "You almost said that he's a nindroid, what if he never reaches his true potential because he already knew about his memory switch and that falcon is a robot too and about his father!" Emma said worriedly. "Heh, you like him do you." I said sheepishly. "That's out of the topic, just don't say anything, and about his father." She whispered.

"What do you know about my father?"

We turned around to see Slenderman "OH MY FRICKIN GOSH IT'S SLENDER!" I screamed. Emma shook my shoulders "Calm down it's just Zane!" I calmed down sheesh I should really be careful of jumping into conclusions. "Wait, you heard everything?" Emma asked Zane. "I only heard you tell Scarlet to don't say anything about my dad, do you know him?" Uh oh, don't,jump,into,conclusions again Scarlet, I know you could keep your mouth shut. Just say I can't tell him. "We can't tell you, it's still in season 2 right Emma?" I hit Emma in the shoulder. "Oh um yes your still not supposed to know." "I understand." Zane shook his head and walked outside. "Oh my glob, that was so close!" I sighed in relief. "Now you should really start training on your bow and Alice too with her Kunai." I said. "You're right, we should really start training."

**Lol that is so close! If Marie broke the 4****th**** wall the monastery could have been on flames.**

**Kai: By who, Me?**

**I: No….**

**I cannot update evey Tuesday, so that means I can't update on either weekends or Tuesday or holidays. But thanks for reading, please like/review or something I don't know.**

**Scarlet: You are just trying to make another failed pun!**

**Me: That's none of your business. If I could mess up the story, I am 100% sure you will be kissing Justin Bieber!**

**Scarlet: You're copying my line! **


	6. I hate flashbacks

**Hi guys! I' back from Candyfornia! Nah just kidding just kidding. Hehe…. **

**Lol since my chapters are quite short I bet it will take a HUGE amount of chapters 2 finish the whole story! **

**Unless if I make it longer, it will take a longer time to update lol, anyways, on with da story! **

Kathy's POV

I just heard someone, oh yeah besides Emma and Scarlet doing some other stuff it's the mailman. It's quite strange that there is both modern and not-modern technology at the same time. Jay got a letter from his parents, Cole got a package, and Kai got fan mail. Whenever Scarlet watches that part she goes cuckoo whoever sent him that letter, I don't wanna ask him. While Zane got nothing, because you know what I mean.

**Page break!**

**I just want to tell you I will be skipping those talking parts or change their lines cuz, soon the plot will change! Remember soon…..**

**Scarlet: Dude, the spoilers.**

**Me: Go sit in the corner with JB! Ok the page break is ova!**

"Hey Zane why don't you hear anything from your parents?" Jay asked. "I don't remember my parents, I have been an orphan all of my life." Zane said without any expression. Wow, it's pretty tough not remember anything from his dad. "You mean, you never had a home?" Zane nodded sadly. Now I feel a little bad for him even after knowing what will happen next.

**Sometime during lunch…**

"Mmm, I love it when it's Zane's time to cook!" "Hey, I never heard any complaints about my duck chowder last night." Cole said. "Yea right, when I first tried it from dinner yesterday, I spent the whole entire night trying to remove all the glue from my mouth because of 'that thing what you call duck chowder.' It tastes as terrible as it look in TV!" Everyone started laughing. Then Zane came with turkey, Emma's favorite. "Dinner is served." Then everyone but us girls, excluding Scarlet and Nya looked at him weirdly. Then everyone started laughing so hard, even Scarlet and Jay is laughing the hardest. "What's so funny?" Zane! Even I don't wear that!" "The last time I wore pink, is only when it's Emma's birthday party!" She and Nya laughed again. "You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" Kai laughed again "No, we laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!" "I guess we don't share the same sense of humor." Zane responded. "Well, how about this!" Cole slammed a plate of sushi on Kai. Now I see a mischievous grin on Scarlet's face and a very mad look on Emma's. This could get pretty annoying.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Scarlet got another plate a threw it on Cole and everyone started laughing again. "How could you not find that funny?" Then sensei put a pot of I don't know what it is on Cole's face. "Now, you are brothers." Wow, now I started to laugh too, and seeing Emma's face gets a little more annoyed. "SHUT IT ALL OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU WILL BE DROPPED NAKED IN THE MALL!" Luckily, Zane went outside before seeing any of this. Everyone got silent except Scarlet again, she just wouldn't shut up. "Even you Scar!" There, now she stopped laughing. "Just because he wears pink doesn't mean you have to laugh at him like that, besides only brave men wear pink!" Emma said. "Wow Emma, I never see you this angry and annoyed." Alice giggled a little. Emma let out a big sigh and left the room. "We should probably say sorry." I told the girls. "Including you Scarlet!" I added. "Fine!" she rolled her eyes and followed us.

Emma's POV

I can't believe it, after we watched the series so many times my friends would still laugh at him just like that! He is my favorite ninja and.. Sigh. Not only that it's because he never had a family while I lost mine. I was adopted and this is the worst memory I ever had from my birth parents before they were, gone.

_FLASHBACK (me: yea baby!)_

_It was just when I was 4 years old:_

_Mom! Dad! A little version of me come up to my parents, we were heading to her favorite restaurant because they were giving me a special surprise for my birthday._

_"Now, close your eyes and count to 3!" _

_1…_

_2…._

_3…._

_BANG!_

_The little me screamed as loud as she can and clung to her parents. Then a bunch of robbers came. "Mommy, who are those guys?" then her dad said._

_ "Sweetie, go hide over there, I don't want you to get hurt, hurry!" The little girl ran as fast as her little feet could carry her, away from them. She hid far away but good enough to see what is happening. One of the robber's came to the counter with a gun, demanding for money. After getting everything and even from the customers, he saw my mother's diamond necklace. "Give me that." He commanded my mother._

_"No, his is a gift from my parents before they died in a car crash, please! It is the only thing I have left from them." Then he shot her._

_"No!" I heard my father's screams._

_And he shot him too. _

_I did my best not to scream. It was the most horrid thing I could ever remember, it scared me for life._

_FLASHBACK OVER. (Me: aww over already?")_

I sighed about what happened, and then I heard my friends calling for me. "Emma! Emma! Where are you? We're sorry!" I went up to them and suddenly Scarlet gave me a bear hug. "I am so sorry Emma; I should really stop acting like that. Now I have another new year's resolution, but I will still do that next year!" I gave her a sheepish smile. "It's ok I really overreacted a while ago, let's go back, we still have some turkey to finish."

LATER…..

No POV

The ninja were following Zane. "How do you know where Zane's going?" Kai asked Emma. "Erm, somewhere. "Umm, how did you accidentally stumble on Lloyd's secret headquarters?" Kai asked again. "I followed a bird." Zane stated. "Tell me why you followed a bird?" Jay asked. "No time for chit chat, let's go." Emma told them. "Aww, we are so gonna miss that part!" Scarlet complained. "Scarlet!" "Okay fine, let's just go!."

They continued running. "Wow, I never knew lego could animate us running like this." Alice made a remark. "Look, this not not exactly a TV show, we are in a different dimension which seems like a TV show to us." Emma said. After a while they saw Lloyd's headquarters. "We can't let that brat get a foothold in Ninjago." "Hey don't call him a brat!" Alice snapped at him. "Okay fine. But we have to destroy that thing before it becomes operational." "Well, it is kind of a play house, but let's destroy it anyways. I can finally destroy something! Like a wrecking ba-" She was cut off by Marie. "Enough with your puns, they always fail anyways." Scarlet shook her head in defeat. "Alright guys, what are we gonna do?" "It's like the tree house is supported by those 3 trees. Once those ties are separated, the whole thing is going to fall like a house of cards." Kai told them "Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" Scarlet vocalized. "Scar!" Marie shouted.

"But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless." Zane responded to their conversation. "Oh brother." Kai face palmed. "You know what? Let's just go, we keep jumping into these conversations again. Let's go."

After they sneaked in*, they see Lloyd. "Hehe, it is almost finished, soon my fortress will be complete!" He saw a snake and commanded him to hold up that sign for him. Then he pressed a lever and the snake fell down. "Booby trap!"

Meanwhile, the ninja are already above the fortress to untie those ropes. "Ninja-Go!" Jay, and Kathy cut off the first rope and the tree house fell sideways. Zane and Emma cut off the second rope, the fortress is almost going to fall then Lloyd saw Kai and Scarlet up the roof. "I said no ninja!" Lloyd shouted. "At least he didn't say no girls!" Scarlet got a little enthusiastic. "And no girls! Attack!" Lloyd shouted again. But one of the snakes shouted, "Retreat!" Then all the snakes started running away. "Cole and Marie , wait till we are off the tree house. Then cut off the ropes." They nodded. On the ground, Skales saw him and hypnotized Cole. "You! Obey my every command." "I will obey your every command." Cole said while being hypnotized. "Great, I shouldn't have remember what would happen." Marie said to herself. The rest of them went down back to the roof. "Where's Cole and Marie?" Jay asked.

"Up here! I shouldn't have told you guys a while ago to tell you this kind of Serpentine can hypnotize people to obey their command! Now Cole is hypnotized." Marie shouted from up high. "Oh crab now we are screwed." Scarlet complained. "Oh no! This place is going down." Kai said. Then Cole went down to the roof too. "Hey!" Then Marie went down too. "No one is going anywhere, until you deal with me!"

"Don't go! We have to protect my tree house fortress!" Lloyd shouted at the remaining snakes on the tree house. "Your tree house? It's about time we did this!" "What?" Lloyd said confusingly. He switched a lever and he came falling down the tree house. "Now to get the staff!" And the snakes left.

"Ok now, friends don't hit friends." Then Cole hit Jay. "Ow!" Then Cole hit Kai off the edge and but Zane caught his foot before he could fall "That's it I'm losing my patience, I wanna beat the CRAB OUT OF HIM!" Scarlet shouted out loud. "Jay, use your lightning, try to shock Cole out." Zane informed him. "Okay, sorry Cole, this is going to hurt a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." Then he waved his nun chucks around and shocked him. " Scarlet use your fans so the wind would bring Kai up to prevent him from falling." Scarlet used her fans too and Kai got up. Cole woke up still with his eyes red, grabbed Jay by the collar, and threw him off the fortress. But he grabbed a vine back a little below the roof still alive.

**Jay: Seriuosly? You just have to put the fact that I am alive?**

**Me: Please just stop putting random page breaks don't you see I'm busy here!**

"Wow! This is a serious safety hazard!" Jay said.

Up the roof, Cole ran to the last tree and is about the cut down the last rope. "No Cole!" The rest shouted. "Please, Cole don't do it." Marie said doing the cute eye look. Then we heard a flute playing, then he wasn't hypnotized anymore. "You do know the cute eye look your doing doesn't help at all and the flute that sensei is playing is the one that stopped hypnotizing him?" Kathy told Marie. "I know but I always wanted to do that. Oh and there he is with Nya." Marie added. "Where are we? What am we doing?" Cole said confusingly. "We are going out of here because this whole place is coming down!" Then we all jumped to the dragon right before it fell down.

"Wait, that flute! It cancels their powers!" "It's as old as the serpentine themselves." Sensei Wu replied. "But we must hurry! The monastery is unguarded, quickly!."

**At the Monastery:**

"Were too late, those snakes!" Kai said. "Rocky!" Cole shouted to his dragon. He pulled a switch to free them. "While we were gone, the serpentine burned everything down, even my candy!" Alice said sadly. "The monastery, I knew this is going to happen." Kathy muttered. "Shard, put this out." Zane instructed his dragon. Then his dragon put out the fire. "Our video games gone!" "They stole their staff back." Sensei responded. "What do we do now?" Cole asked. "If you haven't followed that silly bird none of this would have happened!" Kai blamed Zane. "Kai." "No Sensei, he is right. Because of you, my high score is deleted!." Jay blamed Zane too. "This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this." Zane responded. "A teaching moment, what is wrong with you? Don't you get it, everything is gone!" Cole shouted.

"Enough!" Sensei shouted.

"Well that's gotta leave a mark." Scarlet whispered to Marie. Scarlet is lucky to have kept her ipod with her. If she lost it with the fire, you don't want to know. "This is all our faults. Zane is your brother, apologize at once." Sensei declared. "I-I am sorry Zane-" Kai tried to apologize. "You do notice he left." Scarlet cut him off.

"Zane?"*

**Later…**

"I guess now you regret what you have done, you are so screwed." Scarlet said to Kai. "Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have." Sensei stated. "What do we have, our home is gone." "I don't really miss our home, what I really miss is Zane. You're right Scar, I do regret what we did." Kai said in defeat. "Good, now you owe me 5 bucks. Ow!" Scarlet got hit again by Kathy. "Emma, you have been silent for quite a while. What's gotten in to you?" Alice asked Emma. "Look, it's Zane!" Emma shouted happily. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Zane were so sorry about everything we said. We are a team, that means we're all responsible." Jay confessed. "Great, now you owe me 5 bucks to-" Her friends looked at her ridiculously. "Okay fine, the bet is canceled."

"You don't need to apologize to me." Zane said. "But, what about all those awful things we said. Isn't that why you left?" Kai asked. "Of course not, I saw the falcon again and I followed him." "Ok let's just follow him ,I really want to charged my Ipod." Scarlet always kept her charger too.

(Another awkward silence)

They followed him and after a not so long time after, they were there. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon." Zane announced. " I think he is trying to help show us the path we need to take." They walked a little more and saw a ship at a distance. "Our new home."

Everyone gasped, even the girls. "Enough with admiring the new scenery let's just go! I hope you have cake there!" Marie exclaimed. "Race you guys there." "Not unless I beat you there first!" They started running to the ship after.

"I am proud of you Zane." Sensei Wu told him. "One day Zane, I promise you we will find your family." "But, I already found them."

"I think there is more to you than reaches the eye. There is something special about you Zane." Sensei added. "Sensei, will I become the green ninja?"

"Let's see about that." They saw Emma come up to him. "But it will take a while. Come on, we are waiting for you." Emma grabbed his hand to the ship. "Are you coming Sensei?"

"Yes, I am coming. It would be a shame to let them eat all those pie." "Then come on let's go! The pie can't wait itself." Emma responded.

**Inside.**

"Hey guys, there is something I forgot to do." Scarlet said.

"What?"

"This! FOOD FIGHT!" She threw a pie at Zane's face. They all started laughing.

**Gasp! I'm done, I AM FINALLY DONE! It took me Tuesday night and Monday to finish this. Do you really want me to fit a whole episode in 1 chapter? And will they still manage to keep the secret that Lloyd is the green ninja? Let us see as the chapters go by. I guess this will be a WHOLE TON OF CHAPTERS to finish this WHOLE FANFIC lol. That is enough for today, bye peeps!**

*Bah! I'm skipping their hiding places, it's using up 2 much space and boring stuff.

* I am also skipping the scene of what the snakes are doing because it will still be with the original plot, It still won't change just yet.


	7. Lloyd, green ninja?

**… I don't feel like updating today but since I got another review I pressured myself on. At least I have like 2 or 3 hours of free time, lol. Let us see how far I can go for this chapter.**

Scarlet's POV

It was morning and everyone but Sensei was awake, I was sneaking up to him so we won't bang that crappy gong. I went behind him before he went to the boy's room first. "Boo." He turned around. "Instead of banging that, I have something better." I made a smirk in my face while Sensei looked confused. "You will see."

"_And I was like baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

_I thought that you'd always be mine (mine)_

I tried using my fan to make larger sound waves so everyone in the ship would hear it in full blast without any speakers. And whaddya know, it worked. I played 'Baby' by Justin Bieber.

"What is that terrible sound! My ears they burn!" Jay shouted sleepily

"Evil doesn't sleep so neither should you!" Sensei shouted.

Everyone started covering their ears from that terrible sound. Not so long after everyone was awake. "What kind of girl would sing like this?" Cole asked sleepily. "Well, his hairstyle does look like yours.." Marie ended up laughing. "We were up so late talking about how cool to have our new headquarters, I guess we lost track of time. Since the serpentine burned down the monastery we-" Jay started blabbering about what happened last night, "Hey, there's no water yet in the faucet I guess whatever that dirt is on your toothbrush…" Scarlet added. Then Jay started spitting the dirt out. "So Sensei, what is our lesson today?" Zane asked. " In episode 3, we have to do chores today." Emma said. "Chores?" They said in confusion. "You have to clean this hell of a place up, before pigs could fly." Scarlet concluded. "Ninja fights, they do not clean." Cole said. "In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home, and where we are from." Sensei affirmed. "And this place is a long way of be-" "Enough with the chit chat Sensei expects this place to be spotless before he returns and bla bla let's just get on with this ok?" Scarlet said impatiently while pushing him out of the door.

"And put your backs into it." He said before he went out of the door.

"Uhh this place is going to take forever to clean and fix up." Kai complained. "Whatever you say hothead, you even forgot we were supposed to fix things up with spinjitzu and blab la the place is finished bla bla Sensei comes home seeing this place spotless blah blah whatever." Scarlet continued. "She's right, we can do something to finish this place in no time." Cole responded to her continuous blabbering.

**Later when Sensei comes home:**

I saw Sensei and Nya come back while we are playing video games. "What took you so long?" Kai turned around. "Wow, this place looks amazing. You guys did all this?" Nya asked. "The ninja does not only fight, we clean." Cole said. "Oh, you have exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up?" Kathy turned around and said. " While you are still coming, Jay's parents are here ya know. Get ready for a butload of laughs." Marie, Emma and Kathy started giggling, this is going to be funny. "Ugh it's my parents, if they start yapping just don't get them going on." Jay said worriedly. "Hehe, let's keep them yapping on. This is so going in my diary." Marie whispered to my ear.

"There they are, I'm right again. Did we bet on that?" I asked Kai. "Nope."**"**The pigs still did not fly, at least I did not bet on it!" Scarlet exclaimed. "Oh yes you did last night, you owe me 8 bucks!" Kai said with triumph. "How many bets did you guys make?" Emma asked us. "About 20-45. Or about 16 bets are over I'll put a check on that." I got my color coded list and checked bet 17.

We went outside and Jay's parents parked their car next to those rubbish or yadda yadda. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" "Oh look it's my baby boy! It's been so long since we heard from you!" Jay's mom, Edna Walker exclaimed. "Ma, I called you 2 days ago." Jay said. "Well, it's not enough son. When are you coming back to the junkyard son?" Jay's dad Ed Walker asked too. Come on, I can't wait for them to embarrass Jay in public. "Dad, you don't have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends." Jay whispered. "He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard. Oh, who are you? You are so cute!" Edna said when she saw Nya. "Just my son's type."

"Are you writing this down, this is going to get good." I whispered to Marie. "Yeah 'just my son's type.' She wrote it all down. "It is a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you the tour." Nya said. "We love a tour!" Jay's parents exclaimed. The fun just started yet again, oh wait I have to check bet no 18.

Meanwhile during the tour… (And Alice's POV.)

" Hey Jay, tell them about the button! It is irrestistable!" I told Jay. "But it's not ready." I snickered. "Ooh what's the button?" Edna asked. "He is working on a special defense system." Zane indicated.

**Another page break! A/N: Sorry my internet connection got lost while using youtube because I play those episodes so I could make their lines right and stuff like that.**

**Jay:Now you're the one who keeps doing random page breaks in the middle of the story!**

**Me: Shut up I'm trying to type something here! Sorry on with the story.**

"Something every ninja's headquarters needs." Kai included. "Ahem your english Kai? Time to check bet no. 19." How many bets did they even do? "Can they try to push the button?" I asked Jay. "Uh no, it's ok I don't need your help dad let's just leave this alone." Jay said to his dad. "Hey look at the time shouldn't you get back before it gets dark? I told you, there's danger and serpentine-" "Do you even have a watch Jay?" Scarlet cut him off yet, again. She cut people's sentences so many times already! "Yay, i finished bet no 20!" She checked the list. "I suppose we should leave." Ed said. "Wait just so say, thanks for telling us about Jay's first potty time." Kathy mentioned. I'm pretty glad Marie wrote everything down. "Oh, when you thought that was good wait till you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow." Us girls started laughing pretty hard again when Scarlet said. "Well now he started calling is pillow Nya!" We all busted out laughing again. "Ugh, snakes ma, snakes!" Jay got quite annoyed. "Okay, were going, were going." Then we all went outside. And we said goodbye to them while he said he will promise to go to his junkyard someday and stuff. "Your headlights are working right?" Then Marie got her staff and blocked the bright light before it could burn anyone's eyes. "Well bye son!" His dad shouted as they drove away and saying some other non-sensible terms.

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of 'kissing pillows'" We all started laughing again. Who else has parents just as embarrassing as his?

**Another later! And No POV (That means more boredom, jk jk.)**

"Sure got a lot of junk piling up,only if there's a place where we could get rid of it." Kai told Zane. "If you don't mind, I am trying to focus." Jay said. "Hi mom and dad, of course! I'd love to visit, what kind of someone I'd be if I didn't wanna." Cole made him a little more annoyed.

"I know what your doing, I might have promised to visit my parents but there's a lot of stuff on my plate." Jay claimed. Then Nya came in, "Oh umm hi Nya." Jay stuttered. "So are you going to visit your parents today?" Nya asked Jay. "Oh sure am and just about to leave." Jay said. "Tell them I said hi." Then left again. "Ha! You hesitated did you?" Then everyone glared at him. "You probably did keep calling you pillow Nya in your sleep huh?" Scarlet rejoined. "What? So my plate's not that full." Jay replied. Scarlet snickered. "Finished bet no 21." "Scar! Are you still doing your bets again?" Kathy overheard her. "BET NUMBER 22 FINISHED." Then she got her Ipod, played the song 22 by Taylor Swift. "Bet no. 23 finished."

"Hey, where did everyone go?" She just noticed that the others left before her. "Hey I'm coming!"*

While everyone is taking a walk Emma started a conversation. "Since they have dragons, why don't we? Ever since we came here the only change that happened is that there are more ninja. Do you think more stuff will change?" "I guess so, I kind of have a different feeling what will happen to the green ninja." Kathy added.

"That flute, you never told us why it's so special." Zane told Sensei while he is playing the flute. "Long ago there were many flutes….."*

When they arrived the junkyard is silent. "My family's never quiet." Jay told Nya. "Bet no 24 finished." Scarlet checked her list again. Then they went inside the junkyard. Jay heard his parent's voices in some kind of big fridge and opened it, thus seeing his parents with tape on them."What happened?" Jay removed the tape from their mouths. "ssssweetheart you came." Edna sort of hissed. "Well you gotta get outta here because of the sssnakes." Ed hissed too. "The bite of the fangpyre." Sensei muttered. "That means Lloyd released them to take revenge on the other snakes and destroy us. And their venom can turn people into snakes, but good thing yout parent's transformation isn't complete yet." Kathy stated. "They're here somewhere, once I get my hands on them." Scarlet sneered. Then a crane came in.

"Oh my frickin gosh it's a wrecking ball! No. 22 finished." She checked her list, sat on some random chair, and played 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. "But why is the wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole wondered. Then the wrecking ball was about to hit Jay's parents but he pushed them off before it could hit them. "Lloyd!" Sensei shouted. "Hello uncle, it looks like were not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja, I could use some help taking out the trash." Then he made an evil laugh. "Seriously, even his evil laugh is a failure." Marie giggled. "If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti venom from the staff." Nya told Jay as the wrecking ball tried to hit them again but they dodged.

Then more snakes came in. "Where's Scarlet?" Kathy asked. "She could wipe them off with a swipe of her fans. Scarlet?" Kathy found Scarlet singing along to the song. "A little help here?" Then Scarlet went back to her senses. "Okay I'm coming." She got her fans and swiped several snakes away. "Nobody messes with my family!" Then Jay did spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" He wiped off the other snakes and ducked when the wrecking ball is about hit him causing it to be stuck in a pile of rubbish.

"Young nephew, should I teach you what side you should be on?" Sensei shouted to his nephew. "Sorry, I can't hear you!" Lloyd was busy listening to the stereo. The snakes got on a robot and started it. "What is that thing?" Jay asked. "But do you like it?" Ed said. Then it started to attack them. "Thanks, but no thanks." Jay said in response. Bu the wrecking ball was able to get out and came to attack them too, but they dodged another hit. "Where's Jay?" Kai asked. Then they saw Jay on the Wrecking ball and landed in the controls of the crane. "Let's see how to do this."

Jay was able to control the crane and hit the robot in the face. "Cool! Let's see if Miley can swing on that!" Scarlet shouted at Jay. "Retreat!" Lloyd shouted. "I don't have a good feeling about this, I need to get Lloyd." Kathy professed. "What for? Lloyd is supposed to escape." Emma said in response. "Scarlet catch him before he runs away." Then Scarlet ran as fast as she can and grabbed Lloyd before he could reach the helicopter. "Get off me!" Lloyd tried kicking Scarlet. "You're not the boss me you brat!" Scarlet answered back. "Why didn't you steal the staff?" Nya said confusingly. "And what's the boy for Kathy, and why?" Zane asked.

"Because he is the green ninja."

**Dun dun duunnnnn. Finally I finished it! Don't always expect me 2 write another chapter tomorrow ok? I also need a break sometimes, i even spent my whole break for dis chapter lol. Byeeee.**

*Skipping the about the dragons, no science in this chapter!

* Skipping that myth too, I only gonna put the important parts there since you guys already watched episode 3 I don't have to restate the whole thing!


	8. Look! another wrecking ball

**Sorry guys for not updating for so long and I don't expect this chapter to be long but I might make a longer chapter on Wednesday maybe but let's continue. Read my other authors note at the end of the chapter i might change some lines.**

Scarlet's POV

"Is this a joke, because this is not funny." Jay said. "We can still make it." Wait, what if I can our silver weapons into vehicles too? "But how?"

"Part of reaching your own true potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is entombed with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked." Sensei stated.

"This is not the time to be cryptic."

"Guy,guys he means our weapons could be whatever vehicle it is itself." Kathy said.

"Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick." Kai mentioned.

"No you dumbass, like this." I replied and started to concentrate. Then my weapon glowed and became a jet like Jay's but a little longer. "Who's the dumb one now?"

If I could explain it fast, Kai got a big tricycle, Zane got a snowmobile, Jay got a jet like me, Cole got something like a mini monster truck.

"Let's try if we could do the same thing." Alice told the rest.

Marie was first and got a race car than can go even faster than an original race car, what if it can go on lightspeed?. Emma had a speedboat, that has wheels? Oh my glob this might be invented in season 3. And last, Alice had a vehicle bigger than Cole's. This could get complicated.

"But what about Kathy and Lloyd?" Emma asked.

"Well, my jet does have another seat at the back but only one can control the jet and the other would sit at the back." I suggested.

"Then Lloyd would sit at the back and I'd be the one who's driving that thing. You can sit with Kai." Is she crazy? There is no way I would be sitting with that guy.

"You can still concentrate on that jet, just don't end up daydreaming again."

"Hell naw! I can't do that." I shouted back. "But you have no choice." Alice reminded me.

"Fine! But I am never gonna do that again!"

Kai rolled his eyes as I jumped behind him. "Let's just get this over with."

Then we drove off. "After those bitches!" I told Kai. "Mind your language; I thought you told me this is a kid's show."

"If we were in season 3 we can just hack into their systems and stuff." I told Kai. "And right now, Jay is failing on the controls. And he got the staff." I told him as Jay shouted he got the staff. But his jet returned to it's normal state. "Jay! You have to concentrate." Kai shouted as Jay was falling. But everyone, even the girls, started bickering and their vehicles became weapons once again. "Oh shit." I cursed as I fell on the ground. "Only if this was season 3." Then I started trailing off.

Then Kathy captured Jay and put him back on the ground before the jet turned back into war fans. Great, I lost concentration. Luckily she caught Lloyd before he started to run off. "You're not going anywhere kid."

"Everyone, attack!" Fangtom shouted to the Fangpyres as they started running towards us. The boys tried to make their weapons into vehicles again but failed.

"Why isn't it working?" Kai complained.

"The weapon is merely an extension of your mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon." Sensei stated

"Let's just get in already." I insisted. "We have to get back to headquarters." Jay warned us. Then we drove off.

"Is Lloyd still with you?" Emma asked. "I got this pipsqueak here." Kathy said while tying up Lloyd.

"I brought duct tape and makeup." I said mischievously. I thought of painting his face.

"Let's do that later, we have to head back. The Fangpyre are probably still after us." Emma added.

**Page break first! This chapter would be quite short for now and this is like the last part of episode 3, just to remind you. Back to the story.**

No POV and at the ship:

"Come with me, once I reverse the venom we can fix you." Nya told Jay's parents as they went inside.

"Command the stations, everyone." Jay announced.

"Jay, we better hurry." Kai said worriedly.

"Oh look at all those snakes and they still have the wrecking ball!" Scarlet squeezed in.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Then Jay pressed the button.

"They're gaining on us." Kai warned. Meanwhile Jay's parents already turned back to normal. (Just to say)

"What's wrong with this button I spent forever on this it is supposed to work!" Jay complained.

"Um son? I can help." Ed told his son.

"Dad, you're okay!"

"Just fix this darn thing so we can take off?" Marie is also started to get impatient.

"That should do it now try it."

Jay pressed the button and the ship started to take off. But Nya let go of the staff and it landed on one of the snakes head. "Now we lost the staff." Alice told Nya.

On the ground, Fangtom was able to get his staff back. "Those ninja! They must be stopped. We also need the boy back!" Fangtom's heads told each other.

"We will get you back to the junkyard as soon as the coast is clear." Jay informed his parents. "But, stay as long as you like. It's nice having you guys here."

"Take a note Edna, of all our inventions. This one is our greatest." Ed commented. "I already know dear." Edna replied. Then they had a family hug.

"This is so going to be on the internet." Scarlet said while recording this with her Ipod (It has a camera too, it's an Ipod 5th generation)

"But you still have to talk about Lloyd being the green ninja." Kai said behind Scarlet. "Fine, as soon as I finish recording this."

**I don't know how i will make the next chapter and episode 4 since there is none on YT... That's why i will kind of change the ninja's orginal lines unless i could find the real episode 4 on the internet so it would probably take longer for another chapter but i guess the next chapter would be more likely on Wednsday but less likely on Thursday. Well that's it for today, Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	9. Cupcakes'

**I'm back everyone! I just want to thank bayboo20, FrostDragon girl 318, NinjaMelissa, VeryObsessedReader85, piinkielollipop, and ninjagonerd4ever for reviewing. Now to continue…**

Kathy's POV

We were all at the dining table to explain about Lloyd.

"Lloyd is the green ninja, deal with it. The green ninja is supposed to be revealed when Kai got his true potential, but we need him now." I said.

"Me? I figured out he is the green ninja when I got my true potential?" Kai asked.

"Yea, you saved him." Scarlet uttered.

"Why in the world would I save the son of Lord Garmadon?" Kai argued.

"Because he isn't truly evil!" Scarlet yelled.

"Calm down guys, that isn't our topic." Emma told them to stop arguing at each other, then they fell silent.

"Hmph! Miss know-it-all." Kai muttered.

"You know I could hear you." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get back to the topic. If I am the purple ninja who would fight alongside Lloyd in the final battle, both of us should be trained. Both of us are the chosen ones and then the green ninja would take longer to discover?" I declared.

"You do make a point. But if you said Kai got his true potential then the green ninja is revealed now, how will he earn his true potential." Zane asked.

"There has to be another way." Marie replied.

Scarlet got the boy's golden weapons. "What are you doing?"

"To prove that Lloyd is the green ninja." She removed the rope and duct tape off his mouth. "Let me go!" Lloyd shouted.

"Not so fast little boy we have something to show you." She declared. She placed the golden weapons on the ground and it started to glow.

"You wanna know kid? Then here's the result, you are the green ninja." I told Lloyd while he was both confused and astounded at the same time.

"But I am the future dark lord!" Lloyd snapped at me. Then Alice took his hand, "Let's go outside then I will tell you about your dad and why is he evil." Then she dragged Lloyd outside.

"And if you don't listen to Alice, I will throw you off the ship!" Scarlet yelled, making Lloyd scared. "Now where we?"

Alice's POV

"You heard her right?" I told the boy, making him nod fast. When we reached outside I started to tell him stuff.

"Your father is possessed by the overlord, he is not truly evil. When your uncle and your dad were young, he got bitten by the great devourer making him evil. Soon, when you defeat you father, he will be back to normal."

"Overlord? And I will fight my dad?" He seemed confused.

"You are good Lloyd, isn't that why you ran away from school because you weren't that evil?"

"How did you know?"

"You will know soon, Let's just go and get some candy will ya?" Then we went inside for some candy.

No POV

After explaining everything, they just went back to their daily schedules.

Lloyd and Alice were eating candy, Emma and Zane were baking cake, Cole and Marie are waiting for the cake, Kathy and Sensei Wu are still discussing about Lloyd, Kai and Jay are playing video games, while Scarlet was outside training all by herself.

"Come on, I know I could do this. At least just a little whirlwind." Scarlet told herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then the wind started to form a little whirlwind, making the place very windy.

"Yes! I did it. Now for the fans." Now she concentrated on her silver weapon , making it into a jet again."Oh glob I finally did it!" Scarlet smiled as the jet turned back into a weapon. "My dog would be so jealous with this; I just hope he's okay. I don't even know if time is moving. I know, I'll just watch some MLP to calm my nerves." Scarlet told herself while going inside.

"Ha! I am totally beating you right now." Kai announced.

"No way!" Kai is so close in defeating Jay in a video game.

"Just a little more!" Then the TV screen turned black.

"Yes!" Jay exclaimed.

"No!" Kai shouted.

"My little pony!" Scarlet turned on the TV again and she attached her Ipod touch into the screen. Then 'My lithe pony' started showing.

"Dude! I couldn't have beat him for the 56th time. Instead, you had to watch this stupid TV show!" Kai complained.

"I want to mess with you, besides Jay was always beaten by you anyways." Scarlet told him.

"Can I watch it too?" Jay asked.

"Haha you're a brony. Let's just watch it." Scarlet told Jay and started watching.

"You know what? Just forget it I'm watching it too." Then another explosion came from the kitchen.

"Noooo! MY CAKE!" Emma accidentally poured some kind of 'acid' into the cake and when they put in in the oven it exploded, now there is soot and ash everywhere.

"I thought that was baking soda, it said in the label."

"You have a crazy world." Cole said.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Kathy came in.

"The so called 'baking soda' is actually something that made the cake explode."

"Dude, that was used for a science experiment in school but there was no more extra small cans, so I put in an empty baking soda can in your bag." Kathy facepalmed herself. "Why did I bring this with me anyways."

Then Kathy heard another shriek

"Ugh! What now the cake exploded and then this? I'll check it out."

Kathy went to another room and saw Kai, Jay and Scarlet watching 'Cupcakes'

"Didn't I tell you stop watching that. Turn it off." But they were too focused on the TV. Then she unplugged the TV.

"This is giving me nightmares." Jay said.

"This is my little pony? A horror clip?" Kai said

"No, I must have pressed the wrong video." Then she turned on the TV and continued watching until it ended.

When they were watching the video Kathy caught up to Sensei again then he asked.

"Do you think that the show plot will go as planned, or there are more secrets than I ever knew in my life."

"At least there isn't a new bad guy in Ninjago or a new adventure or stuff that would change the whole TV show making it a whole new adventure right?"

She was wrong..

**Meanwhile:**

"Let's make a friendly deal shall we? If you get the golden weapons while I will have the power of the silver weapons, you can take over Ninjago while I take over Earth. I have to stop those ninja from getting those essences to unleash their true powers and their silver weapons as well." A dark figure is talking to the Overlord.

"I have to take back what is mine. And get revenge from the girl "Kathy"."

**I'm done with this chapter, this is before episode 4 though. Lol, I don't know what else to say. But whatever byeeeeee.**


	10. The trauma THE TRAUMA!

**I'm back guys! Now where were we?**

No POV

"Come on!" Shouted a 15 year old boy. They were in a *cave, seeking adventure while holding a map in his hands

"Hey guys, I found something. It looks like a tomb or a cave entrance that is blocked." Said a 17 year old girl, they were 4 in all.

They followed her and pushed the rock, and a scream was heard. Never to be found again.

"Look what we have here." Pythor saw a map on the ground after devouring the 4 teenagers.

Meanwhile:

"Hey guys did I miss the part Zane had another vision and- oh just in time." Kathy said while she saw Zane already awake.

"After all the explaining, I still can't believe Lloyd is the green ninja!" Cole uttered.

"C-upcakes-Pinkamena is going-to get y-you." Jay muttered.

"Scarlet downloaded a lot of those videos." Kathy mentally face-palmed herself.

"Jay, are you alright?" Cole asked Jay.

"He got a little traumatized after we watched those videos." Kai said a little shakily, he too, got scared.

"Good morning ship! Good morning bed, good morning top bunk, good morning girls, good morning door, good morning ceiling and good morning boys!" Marie said as everyone went outside for training.

"A little slow today huh?" Kai told Zane. "What exactly did you dream about?"

"Green-ninja-cupcakes-green cut off-FALCON" Scarlet said shakily.

"I guess Scarlet is the only one still traumatized." Alice said. "I guess she doesn't have to exercise today, just stay with Lloyd and Nya." Then she brought Scarlet inside.

"Whoa Zane, every time you see that bird something big happens. Like first, it led us to the secret tree house." Jay said no longer traumatized.

"Then it led us to the bounty-"

"Alright, stretches. First the swooping crane." Sensei barged in. Everyone started to follow sensei.

"What Scarlet meant is Zane dreamed of the Green Ninja." Marie whispered.

"The green ninja?" The boys said in unison.

"That looks like the shocked monkey, more focus." Sensei looked at them.

"We all know Lloyd is the green ninja but, spill more beans." Jay said.

"What else do you see?"

"He is fighting Lord Garmadon."

"That's what the prophecy said, but isn't Lloyd too young?" Kai asked.

"Ow-ow hey!" Kai yelled while Sensei is pulling his hair.

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Zane had a vision about the green ninja and so on, and everyone is still wondering why Lloyd and yadda yadda fighting with his father and so on." Alice said.

"Yet it still appears to be lacking in focus, than you can all share in the punishment."

"What, punishment?"

"But we were all still listening."

"But they are the ones who weren't focusing and-

"No free time and no video games, the rest of the day can be used for training." Sensei Wu announced. "And tomorrow."

"Training, for how long?" Kai complained yet again.

"Until you can answer this simple question, what is the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"What? We already took Lloyd and you still have to ask that?" Marie said. Then each of the girls whispered the answer.

"You are correct; I guess you girls can do whatever you want to do."

"Come on tell us, is it a sword?"

"Your fist?"

"Spinjitzu?"

"Or the Tornado of Creation?"

"Kai, Jay I thought you already know." Emma said. "You didn't just spend the whole afternoon yesterday watching different kinds of videos that include cupcakes right? You still watched some real episodes?"

"Actually they didn't watch some real episodes." Kathy said.

"Here's a clue, My Little Pony, Friendship is magic. That clue is already close to the answer." Kathy said.

"What? That isn't even close." Jay responded.

"Would you excuse me, I and Emma are baking cupcakes and a cake." Alice said.

"Cake? Can you leave me some?" Cole asked.

"Nope I'm leaving some to Scarlet. Unless you answer the question, I can bake another one." Alice said as the girls left.

"Ugh, what is the best way to defeat an enemy? It could be anything." Cole said as he pulled out a staff.

"Come on guys, we're smart. We can figure this out." Jay replied.

"Let's just hear more about this 'dream'".

**Inside:**

"R-ainbow f-f-actory. Scootaloo,-no!" Scarlet was twice as traumatized after watching Rainbow Factory.

"Hey Scarlet I made some red velvet cupca- what are you watching?" Emma was carrying some cupcakes in a tray when she caught Scarlet watching another horror clip. Then Scarlet turned around to see some red-colored cupcakes.

"OH MY FRICKIN GLOB RAINBOW DASH'S ORGANS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME PINKAMENA DIANE PIE! I DON'T HAVE MY KNIFE!" Scarlet screamed so loud even the boys outside can hear it.

Then Kathy shook her shoulders again while Marie unplugged the tv. "How many times do you have to watch that crap? And those are red-velvet cupcakes, your favorite not Rainbow Dash's guts. Just get outside and listen to your ipod while we bring you some cake ok?" Kathy told her.

"Oh gosh, you must be right I'm becoming a sick person. I'm just heading outside, I'm getting some fresh air." Scarlet said while getting a cupcake.

**Later:**

"So do you know the answer to my question?" Sensei asked.

"Erm, Friendship is Magic?" Kai asked.

"Pffft that is so far dude." Scarlet said while eating another cupcake, no longer traumatized.

"You're wrong again, maybe more training will help you focus. Remember what happened to the vehicles, when you lost focus. A razor-sharp weapon is an extension of a razor-sharp mind." Sensei said while going back inside.

The boys sighed.

**Meanwhile:**

"The time hasn't come yet. But soon I will return and take back what is mine. But first, I will let those puny snakes do their thing."

**End of chapter… I have nothing else to say.**

*Instead in the middle of the desert, why not a deep dark cave instead.


	11. Restart everything! Meme: NO!

**Hey guys! Since I haven't updated a chapter for quite a while, I guess I could make one now. But I still might not update for another while at Saturday Ima watch the LEGO movie and at Sunday I'm going ice-skating bowling(Ect.) But I manage to make a shorter chapter so don't complain it's quite short and still half way there. At least I tried.**

**Emma's POV**

Finally! I got some new baking soda and I bet my cupcakes would be fine. I put it in the oven and nothing happened.

"This should work." I told myself, and then Lloyd came in.

"Kathy made another science experiment and put it in that container; I just hope its okay." And he left. I turned around and saw the oven as if it's about to explode.

"Kathy!"

**Marie's POV**

I put on the sunglasses I just made that can withstand even the strongest flashing lights I can make with my staff. Then I saw Lloyd come up to me.

"Scarlet tried on the sun glasses and said it was too loose, so she put some Cyanoacrylate* in it so it can tighten. Hope it works." Then I tried pulling it out and it is stuck.

"Scarlet!"

**Scarlet's POV**

"Hey Lloyd."

"Hey Scarlet, Emma has a surprise for you in the fridge. It looks like a treat." I felt excitement, is it red velvet cupcakes? Or is it brownies? I went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"Emma…." I fell down the floor.

**Alice's POV**

I saw a sunflower in front of the door way, with a note attached to it. The note said it came from Marie.

"Hi Alice! Marie came in to give you a little gift for how good friends they were, good luck with that." Lloyd walked up to me and left. Then I noticed something strange with the flower, it wasn't real. Then the flower sprouted juice on my face.

"Marie!" I shouted while my face is drenched in juice. Then I tasted it.

"And never mind! I love pine apple juice!"

**Kathy's POV**

I was about to read my favorite book when Lloyd came in.

"Hello Kathy, Alice accidentally ripped off some of the pages. So she wrote the same thing down again. I have to go, bye!" Then he left.

I opened the book to see the scribbles and some words saying 'sucker!'

"Alice!"

**No POV**

"I can't get this sucker out because Scarlet glued it to my eyes! And now I look like a freak with these sun glasses."

"Sucker? You wrote that same word on my favorite novel, how am I supposed to read it with all these scribbles on the pages?!"

"Then why did you do another dumb experiment and put in another baking soda container? You could even put in Cole's chowder but instead you just put it there?! And now my face is a wreck!"

Then the girls all stopped to hear the boys arguing too.

"Wow, we were so frustrated about this when this is actually episode 5 where Lloyd pranks everyone." Kathy said.

"And where's Scarlet?"

Then another scream came from the kitchen.

"What could it be now?" They came to the kitchen and saw Nya looking very scared and saw Scarlet lying on the floor.

"Don't tell me what you said I'm thinking."

They opened the fridge to see a stuffed toy version of Pinkie Pie drenched with fake blood.

"Well that is plain freaky. I never knew Lloyd knows about that." Marie added.

"Unless someone is stalking us." Alice stated.

(Awkward silence)

"Hey what happened –HERE?" Jay saw the stuffed toy in the fridge, screamed, and ran outside.

"Jay, what's all the commotion here? And what-"Cole saw the stuffed toy also. Then he slowly walked out, being creeped out of what he saw.

"Nya? Are you okay-"Kai also came inside. "What the?"

"We should also bring Scarlet to our room; I actually thought she was over with those videos." Kathy recommended.

"Sadly, she wasn't" Emma mentioned.

Then Lloyd and Sensei Wu came inside.

"Lloyd? How did you found out Scarlet was scared of-well. That?" Marie asked.

"She was muttering stuff like that in her sleep."

"So you were stalking her?"

"But I had to figure out something." Lloyd said in response.

Lastly, Zane came inside holding his pink ninja outfit.

"By the way, did you already tell them it's a lesson about the destructive power of rumors and jumping into conclusions can only lead to trouble?" Emma asked.

"Wait, the high score, robot, ninja suit, and Cole's terrible chowder?" Jay over heard them and came back inside.

"I heard that!" Cole responded.

"Well that lesson is lame."

"Why can't you teach us to paralyze your enemies with one finger? Or find out about-"Jay started talking nonsense again.

"Because not all lessons are about fighting, and I misplaced my lesson book." Sensei hesitated for a short while.

Then Kai snatched the lesson book Lloyd hidden behind his back.

"You mean this lesson book?" Then he closed the door before Lloyd could say why.

"What happened? And why am I lying on the ground. And why is everyone here?" Scarlet woke up still feeling quite dizzy after hitting her head hard when she fainted.

"Episode 5, 3:46 minutes." Alice answered.

"Oh, so in 3….2….1…"

"If you're not fooling around, I could use you guys on the bridge. We still have a snake problem to attend to." Sounded the speaker.

"How the heck did she get over there she was just here a few minutes ago." Alice got confused.

"What? I thought she was there the whole time." Scarlet too, is confused.

"It's a cartoon guys." Emma replied.

**Me: WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP BREAKING THE 4****TH**** WALL! I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE!**

**Emma:Sorry!**

**GREAT NOW I HAVE TO REWIND THE TIME AND START OVER**

**Everyone:NO!**

**To be continued….**


	12. The plot thickens

**Gasp! I stopped her from breaking the 4****th**** wall. I thought this story was over. If you do that ever again I will replace you!**

**Emma: Okay I'm sorry just go back to the story.**

"But still, how did she go all the way there that easily?" Marie asked.

"You know we still have to go there anyways right?" Kathy reminded them.

**(After all the events on episode 5)***

**10:27 PM:**

**Kathy's POV**

_I was outside looking at all the stars. I never stopped going outside stargazing because of someone, but I forgot. I just can't figure out why I always do this._

_Somehow there is a meaning to this mess. A meaning why I ever started doing this every day since I was 5? 6? I just can't understand. _

_All I know is ever since I knew I was the ninja of space, I have a connection to space. Stars, galaxies, and other things that somehow feels psychic to me._

_I looked up again to see darkness covering the sky. _

_There are shadows everywhere, lurking in every corner as if they were looking for me._

_Then I saw a dark figure._

**_"You don't recognize me do you?" _**_Those words sent a chill down my spine_

**_"After all we've been through, you still don't understand?" _**_Been through what? Is it that 'someone' I can't understand_.

**_"I smell your fear darling, it tells me you heard of that 'someone'. But you still don't know?" _**_Does he know?_

**_"If only you figured it out it doesn't have to be so hard. But mark my words. I am coming for you…_**

**_Coming for you…_**

**_For you…._**

I woke up screaming really loud. I was still outside; the stars were still as bright as ever.

Could this be a vision? Or it is just some nightmare made up in my mind.

That figure seems so familiar, so similar. Dang it looks like it rhymed. I guess I'm not dreaming anymore. I went back to stargazing, figuring out my 'vision'

**Scarlet's POV**

**11:43 PM**

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
you better move, you better dance  
let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget_

I sang along the song 'Timber' while building something.

"What's that noise? It's like almost Midnight or something" Kai came in rubbing his eyes.

"And what are you building?" He seemed confused.

"A double-decker couch" I replied. I always wanted to build that.

"A double-decker what now?"

"A double-decker couch. I wanted to build this to remind me of the Lego Movie, because ever since I came here I probably can'twatch it." I said the last sentencesarcastically.

"I'll just add some finishing touches, and there. Viola!" I showed Kai the couch.

"Not bad, but why build it in your room?" I totally forgot I was supposed to bring it where the TV is.

We tried to move it outside without waking up everyone else. But it wouldn't fit the door way.

"I guess we have to start over and build it at the living room"

**(Later)**

"And there! Another double-decker couch so we can watch TV together and become buddies!" I said excitingly, I always wanted to say that."

"Together?" What the heck did he just say? Now I feel like there is a bunch of grasshoppers- I mean butterflies somewhere.

"Oh- I mean not exactly together I mean, well as buddies, and erm." I started stuttering around.

Then there is silence.

"Let's just watch I movie or something" I muttered very quietly.

"Sure." Dang it he actually heard. I bet I need hearing aids this time.

I went to my room and got a CD 'Frozen' and went back.

"I thought everything burned down at the monastery."

"I hid them in a bush; there is no way my stuff is burning down. I also hid my other friend's stuff. Except Alice's chocolate, I always wanted to get back at her for turning all my socks pink." I started talking like a dork. What is my life, Dork Diaries?

"Why did she turn your socks pink?" Great, now the conversation started.

"Something, let's just get back to the movie okay?"

"Alright then, and this double-decker couch does look cool by the way." He complimented my work.

"Well thanks; I did not own that idea though."

**(After the movie, 12:51 PM)**

"How the heck was Frozen turned to Lego? Maybe even LeBron James is also Lego." Frozen Lego…..

"Who's LeBron James?" As if he didn't know. But he doesn't

"An American Basketball player." Not to say I am also good at basketball.

"Whatever America is."

"In your dreams, I don't think you even know basketball." I mocked him.

"Oh yea, I don't think you can dance."

"Oh your on." I have just all the Just Dance games.

"I bet you. If I beat you in the game, you will have to wear adult diapers. And if you win-

"You will have to wear a pink shirt and a mini-skirt for the rest of the week, deal?" He cut me off.

"A pink mini-skirt? What are you thinking?"

"Then why adult diapers huh?" He answered back, wow he's good.

"Deal!"

**Kathy's POV (During the movie)**

Soon after 20 more minutes of stargazing, I felt like I was above the ship. I looked down to see I was Transvecting.

"Oh gosh!" I got really surprised and fell down. How did I ever do that.

I probably have psychic powers, that means I can do all those psychic abilities.

Could this mean I can also do "Retrocognition"***I told myself. I really needed to know who was that "Someone"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. I felt like I was zoning out. Then I heard an explosion, the same thing I heard when we saw the portal.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the past. I was still Lego and I saw a small me playing with a boy who looks like the younger me's age. They were also Lego.

_"Last one to the park is a rotten egg!" Young Kathy shouted to her friend._

_"Hey wait for me!" It was really late at night._

Why is it so late? And what are they doing?

**_They are sneaking out in the middle of the night._**

Who are you?

**_It is okay, I am the wind. I can also communicate with the ninja of wind, but I guess you learned how to communicate with me first._**

_Then the kids finally reached the park without anyone seeing them._

_"Do that magic thing Josh!"_

So that boy's name is Josh, but what does it have to do with that 'someone'?

**_You will figure it out, but for now you will have to wait._**

_He made a lot of shadows around her._

_"My turn!" Then the young Kathy made a purple ball of light around the shadows, giving out sparks and making a rainbow._

_"Forever besties?" _

_"Forever besties."_

Those shadows, so that dark figure is my BEST FRIEND?! How is that possible, and how did I already know my powers? And how did he look so evil in my vision?

**_Didn't I tell you to wait?_**

Then I felt another explosion, the same one I heard a while ago. Then I saw the young me crying.

_"No Mommy! Don't let me go!"_

_"But Kathy, you are friends with him?! What are you thinking?"_

_"But I have powers too! And he was a nice friend before."_

_"Everything is according as planned because the prophecy says so. When you reach your destination, all your memories with and about he would be removed."_

_"But why is he so mean now?"_

_"I don't know."_

What the?! I thought he was not evil.

**_Your real mother does not know but he is actually also bitten by the Great Devourer. But not only that, the Overlord wanted to posses him too because he has powers like no other, Darkness._**

But how will I stop him?

**_You can stop him dear child. But I am warning you. There is a chance of failing to do so. And if you do fail, the Earth you once know won't exist. Oh and don't tell Sensei Wu yet, he already knows._**

Wait what? Earth won't exist anymore? What is that supposed to mean? I have to say that to somebody, Come on Marie wake up wake up. I tried Telepathy to wake Marie up. After telling her stuff, I heard another explosion. I blinked my eyes again and saw myself back to the present.

**Marie's POV (She's having a dream like she is Pharell Williams singing Happy) Lol**

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

**_"Marie"_**

_ Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
well, give me all you got, and don't hold back, yeah,  
well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
no offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why_

_**"Marie wake up"**__  
Hey, come on  
_

_ (happy)  
bring me down  
can't nothing bring me down  
your love is too high  
bring me down  
can't nothing bring me down  
i said (let me tell you now)  
bring me down  
can't nothing bring me down  
your love is too high  
bring me down  
can't nothing bring me down  
i said_

Hey, come on

(happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down… your love is too high…  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

come on

**_"Really Marie? Pharell Williams?"_**

I woke up sweating, who the heck keeps talking in my brain?

_"Who the heck are you" I tried talking in my brain._

**_"It's me, Kathy. Earth is in danger!"_**

_"How do I know it's you?"_

**_"Remember, Ninja of Space, psychic powers, Telepathy?"_**

_"Cool! But what do you mean Earth is in danger? I thought Garmadon and the Overlord are the only enemies here, besides General Cyborg I don't know anything else. And why is there a double-decker couch in our room?"_

**_"I will talk to you later, and a double-decker couch? Wow, and wake everyone else up. I am still in my past memories."_**

_"Okay? But still the double-decker couch is still pretty sweet."_

I got off my double-decker bed. (LOL) And found out Scarlet's bed is empty besides Kathy's. I woke up Emma and Alice.

"Guys, we have to wake the others up, Kathy wants to tell us something." I told them.

"But it's like Midnight I still want to sleep some more." Alice yawned.

"Or else I will eat all your Snickers."

"Okay I'm awake!" Alice immediately got up.

"And Emma, you also get to wake up Zane."

"I'm awake also!" It's kind of fun to manipulate or blackmail them.

"Let's go wake up the others." I told them. "Let's go to their room in exactly 15 seconds."

**15 seconds later:**

"GUYS WAKE UP!" I shouted to the boys.

"No!" Jay muttered while kissing his pillow.

"Or else you will hear Justin Bieber again!" I sort of blackmailed them again.

"Alright were awake just please, don't play that song ever again!" Cole complained as everyone got up.

"Where is Kai? And why is Kathy and Scarlet not with you?" Zane asked.

"Kathy told us to meet look for her but I don't know where Scarlet is and Kai." Then we heard a thump sound.

"What was that? It's like somebody fell down and something. Let's check it out." Alice said.

Then we checked the living room making an unexpected surprise.

**(Beginning of the song, 'The way' Arianna Grande ft. Mac Miller And before everyone else found them.)**

"You are so gonna wear diapers."

"You are so going to look like a girly-girl"

"Your on, may the best dancer win."

_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause, boy, I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way I love you

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But, baby, you're an adventure  
So please let me come explore you

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

[One version:] I love the way (I love the way)  
[Another version:] I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

"Aha! So close to 5 stars!" I snickered.

"Hey I am also. Just a little more-"I stepped on his foot.

"Haha, I'm gonna win." I mocked him again.

"Not if I do this!" He pushed me.

"What about this!" I pulled him down.

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it

We kept pulling and pushing each other down, until we fell on top of each other.

_The way I love you._

_"..."_

_"..."_

Everything just got awkward.

"Get off me."

"You were the one on top of me." We continued arguing which lasted for about a minute and we still were on top of each other.

"I've had enough with-" Then the door opened.

"Oh shiz..."

*Skip episode 5, that wasn't part of the plot.

** OH MY GAWD I SCREWED UP, TOTALLY SCREWED UP.

*** Ability to percept past events. That could mean she could finally know who is this'someone'


	13. We are entering your mindYOU DON'T SAY?

Hey guys! I am back! I still have more exams and stuff but at least I get to update . And btw CHAPTER 12 GOT UPDATED ON THE LAST FEW SENTENCES. It was too mushy and stuff. Back to the story!

No POV.

"Kai and Scarlet sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The rest of the girls kept mocking Scarlet.

"Shut it! I told you we didn't kiss we were having a competition." She said annoyingly.

\Even the boys were mocking Kai. As they were walking outside the deck they saw Kathy runs up to them. "There you numbskulls are now let's get inside I have stuff to discuss." Kathy informed them.

"But we just went outside. And it's like 1:00 AM in the morning, also Kai was about to kiss Scarlet." Jay complained.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND I DIDN'T!" Kai whacked Jay in the head. "Ow!"

(10 seconds later)

"Kathy what did you wake us up for?" Nya rubbed her eyes. Everyone, including Sensei Wu and Lloyd, and of course Nya were at the dining table.

"Guys, I have something to say." "What? Tell Nya that Kai kissed Scarlet-OW!" Jay said it again, ruining Kathy's moment to talk.

"Shut up. We just fell on top of each other you idiot." Kai whispered angrily and still whacked Jay in the head.

"My brother-what?"

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN WILL YOU?!" Then everyone got quiet.

"There's a new villain. And it's not part of the plot." Kathy explained her vision and her past and everything else. She also explained that being the purple ninja of space doesn't mean she just has powers similar to the space. She is also a psychic. Kathy also said the she thinks she doesn't belong on earth. As she said in her past she was still Lego. And the boy's name is Josh.

"Josh? Never heard of him before." Marie said.

"No wonder I never had pictures of myself when I was young. I thought my 'not so true parents' lost their camera with pictures of me when I was young. And it's like my memory got wiped out also." Kathy touched her forehead. "They also said there was a prophecy." She touched her forehead again trying to regain her memories.

( A flashback without italics) A/N what did happen to bold and italics O_o?

Little Kathy was hiding from her mother and her father* when she was holding an old book that looks like it was already worn out. "Hide it under the floor; she's not supposed to see the book. Remember Mark, we must pretend we are her parents until the time has come to go back to Ninjago. That's what my sister wanted, her safe."

(End of italic-free flashback)

"Kathy to Ninjago, Kathy to another dimension, Kathy to Earth. MY GOSH CAN YOU JUST WAKE UP?!" Scarlet was shaking her very hard.

"Wait-wha? Oh sorry guys. Another flashback." "So what did you remember?" Emma asked. "That my 'not so true parents' again hid a very old book under the floor. Why do they have to keep so many secrets from me?" Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Is it that book with Chinese characters written on it?" Scarlet included.

"Wait? YOU KNOW?!" Everyone was surprised with Scarlet's response.

"And what's Chinese?"

"I was in your house trying to find the book you borrowed from me. Then I entered your parent's room if you hid it there." "I didn't hide it and you went to my parent's room? You stalker." Kathy made a 'you don't say face' in front of Scarlet.

"Hey I'm still talking here." "Okay, when I entered your parent's room I checked under their closet if you hid it there. Then I saw a small crack on the floor. It looked like it was already opened but since I can't reach it; I pushed the closet away and opened the crack. Then poof! I made the crack wider and saw a book. It didn't look like the book I was looking for but I still opened it. It had a bunch of Chinese characters in it. But since I was a very smart girl." She boasted about herself in the last sentence.

"You could read it?" Cole said. "I was able to read the whole thing. So I pushed the closet back where I last saw it, got the book and went home." Scarlet said proudly. "But I didn't read it till I got home. But when I read it I thought It was a bunch of fairytales, I read it before even this show started to show."

"No wonder they were so worried when they came home after you left. They kept asking me if I read anything, I only said the book I borrowed from you. They thought I read the book." Kathy said.

"That put's something together. The book has the prophecy! And that can mean only one thing." Alice turned to Scarlet.

"Sensei? Can we do something stupid?" Alice asked sensei with a 'if you know what I mean look'. But Sensei was actually just snoring.

"He didn't listen to anything? Zane why didn't you wake him up?" "I was busy listening to you people I forgot about Sensei." He replied.

"Wake up!" Scarlet got his teapot and poured it on his back. "Oh my teacups!" Sensei suddenly got up.

"Finally, can we enter Scarlet's mind?" Alice asked.

"Enter my brain?!"

"Yeah since she read the whole book, she just read the prophecy and everything. If we enter her brain we could see what she read before. We just go in to her memories, we can see what she read before. So we could know the prophecy!" Alice exclaimed.

"But how?"

"Kathy has psychic abilities, she probably know how to enter Scarlet's mind."

"I guess I can try. But Sensei, Nya and Lloyd you guys have to stay to make sure Scarlet's okay when we enter."

"I can't enter my own mind? How come Emmet did in that mini-clip I saw?" Scarlet complained. "This isn't completely the Lego Universe, that's why." Emma replied.

"Then let's do this. Let's go to our room in exactly 24 seconds."

(24 seconds later)

"Hey guys are you sure you can survive my mind? You might not understand and things could get very random."

"Yeah we could be alright." Zane, Jay and Cole replied. "No I mean it's very hard to handle and I'm just warning you."

"Hah! How could a girl's mind be so hard? Shopping and gossiping?" Kai mocked.

"No I don't do think of that garbage. Just enter my mind already Kai is getting on my nerves." Scarlet asked.

"Ready Everyone?" They nodded.

"Uja sa iyede evo…" ( I tried to copy Vitruvius' words at the part when they were entering Emmet's mind. So don't say it's the wrong words. I tried alright?) Then the Ninja disappeared and Scarlet fell into a deep sleep.

I'M DONE WITH DIS CHAPTER! XD. And yeah the idea is a little similar to 'NinjaGo: The new Ninjas by FrostDragon Girl 318. (One of my most favorite fanfic authors) Just a little similar so yeah. See you guys on the next chapter. Hehe i also fixed the chapter cuz when i went to check on my chapter they were all cramped up. So see you on da next chapter :).


	14. In the mind part 1: Creativity

**I'm back! Sorry that I didn't update for quite a while. I had another exam :/**

(Random Instrumental music is playing)

"It's so dark." Marie said while trying to feel her hands if she is still alive. When they entered Scarlet's mind everything suddenly became dark. "I like the groovy music." Jay is actually dancing because of the beat the music is playing in there. "Where is the music coming from? And why is it so dark in here?" Kai asked while walking around in the dark.

Then everything looked like a screen saying 'chunks loading'. Then it became dark everywhere again.

"Chunks loading?" Cole said in confusion, not knowing what it means. Then the music became louder then everyone felt like they are falling. "Should I scream? But everything's still so dark and I can feel my legs. But at the same time I feel like I'm falling down." Emma stated.

(Pop!)

Everyone landed on a marshmallow.

"Is-that a marshmallow?" Jay got confused. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, as if everything is made of candy. And as for Alice…..  
"Oh, my, gosh. IT'S A CANDY PARADISE!" Alice shouted in joy.

"Wait I know that song, and this looks like-"

"Candyfornia." Kathy, Emma and Marie all said in unison.

"Candyfornia? You mean this is a real place on your world?" Jay asked, not knowing it is a fictional place. "There is only such thing as a place called California, some pop singer sang this song." Marie replied. "And this song is Alice's favorite."

"Hey guys look it's a gummy bear." Cole shouted out. "You don't wanna wave at it." Marie told Cole, knowing what the outcome will be. But he still waved at it, making the gummy bear do 'the finger'.

"Well that seems inappropriate." Kathy giggled. Then the music became even louder.

_I know a place,_

_Where the grass is really greener,_

_Warm, wet and wild,_

_There must be something in the water._

"What was that?" Kai asked. "It's the music silly!" Alice hit Kai in the back.

_Sippin' gin* and juice._

_Laying underneath the palm trees,_

_The boys break their necks. Trying to creep a little sneak peek, at us._

_You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast._

_Once you party with us,_

_You'll be falling in love,_

"Hey guys let's keep moving on we aren't here for the candy, we came here for Scarlet's memory." Kathy explained to everyone. "Awwww. Lloyd would love this place. And we just came here." Alice complained.

"I know you like this place but we have to move on." Kathy replied. "Besides, there are probably better places we can explore." Marie said with enthusiasm. Then Alice nodded then everyone started to move on.

(At the bounty)

"Do you think she would be okay?" Nya yawned as she asked her question.

"Candy, Gummy bears, Princess Bubblegum." Scarlet muttered in her sleep.

"Okay maybe she's not. Um Sensei?" Nya turned to Sensei to find out he was sleeping again. "I guess I have to rest also. Even Lloyd is asleep." Nya yawned again. "I hope you guys will be fine, even you Jay." Then she went to her room.

(Back inside Scarlet's mind)

Everyone started walking, looking for her memories. After quite awhile, they eventually made it out of Candyfornia to another are in her mind. Then everything suddenly went black again.

"Ugh, not again." Kai complained. "Shut it that means we are going to another place in her mind. We must be in her creativity zone." Marie stated.

"Then which part of her mind contains her memory?" Alice asked Marie. "Somewhere, we just have to find out."

Then everything turned bright again. But instead it looks like a screen with words on it. It said, "Chunks Loading".

"Wow, are we in Minecraft? Cool her mind is so big, she must be smart." Marie said excitingly. She always loved that video game.

But instead when the chunks finished loading everyone started falling, for real, again. No not really again I mean, just falling that's it ok?

**(The other side of the 4****th**** wall)**

**Me: Why did I even hire you as the narrator?**

**Narrator: I'm just doing my job alright? You were the one plotting me to act like this.**

**Me: Just continue with narrating the story will ya?**

(Back to the story)

But instead of landing in the cold hard ground, (No pun intended) they were actually still falling way up in the sky. It wasn't just minecraft down below, but her whole mind just above them.

"There! There's her memory zone! Just through that dark, thing or place over there." Jay yelled as they were falling. "Woah, her mind is so huge. It's like a whole new world in here." Marie said as she saw the beautiful scenery. They were still skydiving way up in the sky when Alice noticed something.

"Um guys, why are we still falling? Aren't we supposed to-"Everyone crashed unto the snowy biome/ground. "crash." She yelped. "Ack! I can't feel my legs!" Jay shouted. "Jay, you must be mistaken. Those are my legs." Zane replied as he got up from the snow. "Oh."

"Wow, it looks like we just landed in a snow biome." Kathy informed them. "We were still way up in the sky how did we just suddenly crash into the ground." Kai asked, also confused. "This is her mind; she can think what she wants to." Kathy replied back. "And screw logic, let's go." Then everyone started moving on- I mean walking through the snowy biome, I mean. Oh my gosh what am I supposed to say.

(Through the 4th wall)

**Me: Are you kidding me? Maybe I should hire another narrator instead.**

**Narrator: Hey! I'm just confused. You never even gave me a line.**

**Me: It's a fanfiction what do you expect? I'm even spending my time typing here instead of playing video games you know!**

**Narrator: Then hire Grumpy Cat instead.**

**Grumpy Cat: NO!**

**Narrator: You know what let's just get back to the story. (facepalming)**

(Back to the story, again)

They went through several biomes, including but not limited to:

Desert biome

Forest biome

Frozen Rivers

Jungle biome

Mega Taiga

Extreme hills

Birch forests

Savannas and ummm, you know what they just finally reached the edge of minecraftia or minecraft alright? I'm getting some coffee. I'm letting the other narrator take over.

(New narrator's POV) Or something like that.

"We finally reached the end of this part of her zone. I guess we have to pass through the other areas until we reach the end of the zone." Emma informed everyone when they reached the end. "So what now?" Cole asked."This is going to be a looonggg trip guys."Kathy told everyone. "We have a lot to go through." Kathy told herself this time.

A bluish-purple portal appeared as they were walking to the edge. "Seriously Scarlet? Gravity Falls if just right over the edge and- hey Dipper!" Alice cut herself off then she waved to him. "As I was saying, um what am I supposed to say aga—whoahhh!" Kai pushed her into the portal. "Let's just get over this already." He rolled his eyes. Then Marie pushed him off to the portal as she also jumped in.

(Weird going through a portal thingy. Or should I say 'Tingy'?") (Terrible Pun intended from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid.)

"Oh now I remember what I'm supposed to say. Alright. Seriously Scarlet? You have to cut us off from track and bringing us somewhere else?" Alice continued what she was supposed to say. "And thanks for pushing me off the portal hothead." Kai rolled his eyes again as if he didn't care.

(In the bounty)

"Zzzzzzz. I want… background music…." Then Scarlet continued her deep sleep again.

(Back in her mind)

Then the ninja hear background music. "There's another song ongoing? At least we have something to listen to while going through this portal, let's just quiet down listening to it."

_****_Closet full of secrets and skeletons

Awakes but nothing's true

I used to own a castle,

Now it's boxes that I have to move~

Right here in the darkness there's nothing left

For me to do

It's easier to run away but today,

Today we got to...

Cast the shadows out from sight

A final stand

A shouting cry

All the wrongs now turned to right

So fight the past,

Take Back the Night

And call upon the torch tonight

To bring out all the ghosts to light

Because at last we have to go

It's time...

To take back the night

Bridges burning and broken on different sides

We start anew

Being chased by monsters to face head on

Or be consumed

Reaching out for something grasping onto

Nothing to lose~

Payback's left too long unpaid but today

Today we got to

Cast the shadows out from sight

A final stand;

A shouting cry

All the wrongs now turned to right

So fight the past-

Take back the Night

And call upon the torch tonight

To bring out all the ghosts to light

Because at last we have to go

It's time...

To take back the night

(Instrumental break)

So fight the past,

Take back the night

And call upon the torch tonight, to bring out all the ghosts to light

Because at last we have to go

It's time...

To take back the night."

"Well that kept us entertained. But how the heck did we stay here for the past 3-4 minutes and we still didn't-" Alice got cut off again as they landed on a building. "AW CMON! REALLY SCARLET? REALLY?" Alice shouted.

" .Gosh. My glob Scarlet after I get out of your mind, you are paying for it."

(Back in the bounty again)

"They are… probably gonna get mad at me…for this….." Scarlet then drifted off to sleep.

(Back in her mind)

"That sneaky little rascal, she actually watched the first two episodes of season 3?! I thought she said she didn't watch it." Kathy said while looking around New Ninjago City. "Cool are we famous? And are me and Nya finally dating?" Jay said excitingly.

"I don't think you should know yet." Kathy said while trying to make another portal leading them out of her creativity zone. "Wait leaving already?" Marie said with less enthusiasm. "We have to, if we stay finding another way leading us out of here those guys might now what will happen in 2014. And things won't get good at all." Kathy replied.

(Another background music plays)

"Another one? I can't take this anymore!" Kai said complaining. "Says the guy who said he could take it." Cole replied back, gaining a triumphant smile. "Look guys, instead of arguing just listen to the random music appearing out of nowhere will ya? This won't open probably until the song finishes."

After the blackout there was darkness in the streets  
The only light for miles and miles shined artificially  
It looks like tech this time  
No way to mask the lack of spine  
Don't mess with Ninjago cuz we'll get you every time!

Hey! Then the lights came on  
Brighter than ever before  
Can you see them shine?  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!  
Won't let them fade  
This city's meant for much more!  
Gonna hear us shout  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

STOP GO  
NINJA, GO  
LIGHT UP  
NINJA, GO

After the blackout I could finally see  
I knew the day would come when I would defend my home city  
It looks like now's the time  
that we should standup for the fight  
This blackouts over and I'm ready for the light!

Hey! Then the lights came on  
Brighter than ever before  
Can you see them shine?  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!  
Won't let them fade  
This city's meant for much more!  
Gonna hear us shout  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

STOP GO  
NINJA, GO  
LIGHT UP  
NINJA, GO!

Then the portal finally appeared. Well, logic here sucks, a lot. Oh no I'm losing my peanuts! I'll just get the original narrator back. He just finished his coffee break.

**Original Narrator: I'm back. I loved the coffee.**

**Me: Alright can you just get back to the story? I just need a few several hundred words before my story reaches 20k words alright? I have a schedule also you know. (folds arms)**

**Original Narrator: Alright feisty pants let's get back to the story where the ninja finally made their way out of the creativity zone and go to the next zone. The zone of consciences and thoughts. And that contains a special guest. LE GRUMPY CAT!**

**Le Grumpy Cat: NO!**

**Me: (Sighs) You actually just said the whole summary of the next chapter you moron!**

**Original Narrator: I don't care, I love it! (hums) I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone, I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn. I don't care, I love it. Uh I mean, back to the end of this chapter!**

**Me: Ugh! (facepalms)**

As the same bluish purple portal appeared a strange voice from the portal.

"Heyy heyyyy, heyyyy." A weird voice from the portal kept saying those words over and over and over and erm, over and over again.

"What is that annoying sound? And at the same time sound so familiar right Emma?" Marie told Emma, who is also listening very closely to the portal.

"Hey I'm a squid." Then the portal suddenly closed. "What was that for?" Emma told Kathy who just closed the portal.

"Sorry wrong portal. Lemme just do this and that and erm that again and don't forget a this and a hmmmmm. Oh and a there and a that and there you go!" Another portal appeared, except it was yellowish blue. "Let's go in. We have no time to lose."

"Um Kathy? We have a lot if time. I mean a whole shiz ton of time."

"I know, I just want everything to sound adventurous."

**End of **

**In the mind. Part 1: Creativity.**

**I hope you enjoyed XD. This has to be a random chapter. Trololol. **

**When you review, try to say your worst nightmare in it. I might just add in the next part or the last part, part 3 or something. Like **

**Ect. My worst nightmare is Ducky Momo.**

**Then I will put it in my story (Spoilers) When they reach the cave of nightmares where Scarlet's worst nightmares appear or stuff. Hope you review. Avast Ye!**

*You don't wanna know what kind of drink is that.

_._


	15. In the mind part 2: Ducky Momo

**ME GUSTA! Eh I have nothing else to say. Just kidding I do!**

**Warning: This could be really random. Unless you got the eye of a tiger! RAWR! But this is quite random indeed.**

**Oh and thank FrostDragonGirl 318 for giving me her worst fear. **

(Narrator)

The portal closed and the ninja found themselves in another zone. This zone Scarlet had all her mental notes, thoughts, and some other sh** I, the narrator can't explain.

"Now we just have to get through this zone then we can find her memories." Kathy explained to everyone. As they went through the entrance a big furry cat was there too. "What is that?!" Jay hid behind Zane as he saw that humongous cat.

"I know what that cat is." Alice said to Marie. "GRUMPY CAT!" They said together. "I just love that cat."

"NO!" It said with a 'grumpy' voice. "Oh my gosh it just talked." In a short while, they were acting like fan girls already. "Can we enter? We have to find something?" Emma asked in a friendly voice.

"I hate you." It opened the gate so they can enter. "At least he's better than Kai." Emma mocked Kai in a British accent, making everyone burst into laughter, until le grumpy cat turned its head completely around, scaring them.

As they were walking a blue figure with tentacles went in front of them, as squid. "Oh my gosh it's a squid from minecraft!" Marie shook Alice's shoulders making them squeal in delight.

"Hey I know you guys, you were the ones I saw when I was taking a loo." The squid reminded them. "Wait that WAS the portal to the thoughts zone?" Kathy said in surprise. "Not exactly, it was the male squid's bathroom." He replied.

"Ewwwww." She backed out disgusted. "Then why did you even get in?"

"I thought it would lead me to the land of cotton candy. Except I found you ladies, by the way, are you sin-"Another squid pushed him out of the way.

"Hello! I am Squiddy Bottomwater, your tour guide of the Thoughts Zone!" They looked at the squid, they knew he was a tour guide because he was wearing a hat the say's tour guide. "Bottom…." Alice whispered 'loudly'.

Then everyone started laughing even louder, even the squid. "Hahahaha! Wait what are we laughing at?"

(Awkward silence)

"Who cares let's just go! Get your free merchandise over there." The squid showed them an empty stand with squid hats, ducky momo plush toys, and cotton candy shaped swords. "Uhh no thanks." Emma replied to the tour guide squid. "Are you kidding me? I want the ducky momo plush toy!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged the plush toy.

"Let's start the tour shall we?" Everyone nodded, the tour has started.

**(Through the 4****th**** wall)**

**Narrator: Finally the first part is done! I'm getting the other narrator. All these stuff about cotton candy is making me hungry.**

**(Back to the story)**

"Welcome to the thoughts zone! In this part of her zone are her mental notes. See what notes she puts in her mind." They saw floating notes everywhere. "How are we supposed to go up there?" Emma asked. "Swim up there! Duh! Are you dumb?" That answer left Emma in confusion. "Were not squids like you dumbo, tell us how to get up there." Kai hit the squid. "This is Scarlet's mind just get up there. Lemme show you." Then the squid got Jay and pushed him up sending him into the air.

"Woahh! It's like I'm flying." Jay started floating like the 1980's something space guy, or Benny, or it's like he's on the moon.

"Ooh! I wanna try that!" Alice jumped up and started floating like Jay. "Look at this mental note! It says 'Remember that magical silverware can talk in Ninjago while skydiving.' Hehe, more like silver weapons." Alice shouted down. "Why won't you guys join us, it's awesome! It's like were actually flying.

"I'd rather stay here, just tell us if there is a sign about anything involving that book." Zane yelled up. "Aye aye frosty!" Alice shouted back while looking for other mental notes.

"Hey guys I found this one! 'Remember that there are squids infested in my mind." Making Jay chuckle. "So that's how you guys came into existence." Jay shouted down to the tour guide squid.

"Wow guys look at this, it's one of Scarlet's newest mental notes. It says 'Marie and Cole, nice shipping'" Jay shouted again. Marie heard it and made her blush a bit until Jay cracked her up again when he heard him say. "Hmmm what if she said about me and Nya?'

"I found the mental note involving the book!" Alice yelled.

"What does it say?"

"She put the mental note in Chinese characters how am I supposed to read it?!" Alice shouted again. "Then how did you know it did involve the book?" Marie shouted back up. "She labeled the mental note, in English. The title says 'Some creepy book involving nitwits finding silver jewelry to save ninja'?" Alice got a little creeped out by the title. "And the mental note looks like a long piece of paper."

"Hey Squidballs." Kai poked the squid.

"The named Squiddy bub!"

"Do you know how to read this thing?" He asked.

"Yup, but I have to do some ritual." The squid replied. "And the book is from my wife, Squabbles, I need my book!" Then a book hit it's face out of nowhere. "Thanks!" He opened a book with scribbles all over it.

"Just stay silent, I will do this on my own." He read the worn out book making his eyes turn yellow. Making several clone version of himself, and floating into the air. But sadly the serious small paragraph you just wrote has come to an end.

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (Quack quack quack!)_

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (Quack quack quack!)_

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (Quack quack quack!) He's your very best friend!_

_Who's the happy time toy toy,_

_For every girl and boy boy,_

_Who's the fuzzy enjoyment?_

_Make fun with Ducky Momo!_

_(Bring on Ducky, Ducky Momo!)_

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo,_

_He's your very best friend!_

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo,_

_He's your very best friend!_

(End of embarrassing yet cute song. Except the fact that squids sing terribly out of tune.)

Then everything turned back to normal."So how did I do? Wait don't ask I know I'm a professional singer." The squid proudly said. "That was the most terrible singing I ever heard in my lifetime." Kathy said with her ears still covered. "I mean what she meant was your voice is a little out of tune." Emma replied to the squid so the squid won't be offended.

"There it's translated into English! And erm, maybe I should put it back." Alice said in an unsure tone. "Aw c'mon just show it already, I don't want to let that squid sing ever again!" Kathy said in a pleading voice, they guess she really didn't like the voice of the squid. Then Alice threw done a piece of paper. Then they read the paper.

_Is this some old ancient fairytale? This book said it's about 2 kids got separated from each other so they can fulfill their destinies. The first one was brought to a place unknown by any of us, and the second disappeared. Where? Antarctica? This is probably some dumba** fairytale. And what is this? One day a secret force will bring one of them, along with more others. To defeat this evil guy who got the one who got away. Man I don't get it! I'll just hide it under the floor. Maybe next time I would probably sell this for some cash. I saw a new Lego set. It's called Ninjago or something? _

_-8/1/2011_

"Well that doesn't make much sense right?" Marie said after reading the note. "And a secret force?" Emma muttered. "May the force be with you!" Alice shouted down.

"And she probably didn't read the whole thing. I guess we still have to find her memories, right after we cross that spooky thingy over there." Kathy pointed out to a big, dark cave way over the edge. "Are you kidding me? Only one squid had been there because he heard something that said it was baking cupcakes for him, and then he never returned." The squid trailed off a bit.

"Hah! There's nothing we are afraid of, I even got rid of my fear for dragons." Cole cut in the conversation. "And besides, what's so scary about a girl's nightmares?" Kai said. "And what could possibly go wrong?" Jay said as Alice and Jay finally went down. They have no idea what they are about to go through.

**Other Narrator: I'm done, it's your turn!**

**Original Narrator: My turn? Alrighty then. Hello again viewers! Time to see the magnificence of this Narrator!**

**Me: And by the way, this part of the chapter you are going to read is quite scary. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

(Several Minutes Later)

After finishing the tour, they were finally at the whole half of the zone. But the other one is the Cave of Nightmares, sorry the author sucks at names. Let's just get back to the story.

"We are going, in there?" Marie shivered, she doesn't like the dark. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Then the girls face-palmed at Jay's statement. "You have no idea." Alice said.

"Hey guys, see you on the other side." The squid shouted as he closed the colored fence gate that was between them. "What does he mean by see you on the the other si-de!" The ground beneath them shook westward and threw them inside the cave.

(After a few seconds)

As they walked to the dark cave they can hardly see anything, but they didn't see anything scary yet. "This looks like a haunted house, except it's a cave." Alice whispered to Marie, who is shivering in fear. Then she ran up to Cole, for a hug. "Hey Cole, why do you feel so soft when I hug you?" Marie asked. "You're not hugging me at all." Cole replied.

A flash of light came out of nowhere, and everyone saw that Marie is actually hugging a life-sized doll, with blood red eyes. "Um Marie, your not actually hugging Cole." Marie looked up to a creepy doll.

"AHHHH!" She runs up to the 'real' Cole this time, but the doll turned its head around exactly 180 degrees. Then it started making really loud shrieking sounds scaring everyone. Then everything went black again, silence returned.

"What was that?" Marie continued shivering. "I remember that doll, it was an old doll what we found in my cousin's grandfather's house. He found that doll in a shelf at night; he turned the knob so it can make a cute singing voice. But instead it started to shriek violently, and he never went to his grandfather's house ever again." Alice stated.

"What kind of boy plays with dolls?" Emma asked Alice as they were walking in the dark. "It's a old doll, and besides he just wanted to try it." Alice replied. Then they continued walking. Then another flash of light appeared out of nowhere, but it still looks dim.

Then they saw human-like figures with wings in a distance. "Are they zombies?" Alice muttered as they walk slowly to them, they look like statues. "Fallen Angels." Kathy gasped in horror. "Don't blink."

"What's the matter with these statues, ain't nothing else I'm afraid of." Cole said. "I mean they just look like statues with their faces covered what could possible go wrong? Is she scared of statues or something?" Kai joined in the conversation. "I sense that something is wrong with those statues." Zane had a feeling something bad is going to happen.

"Aw c'mon Zane, I'll just blink to show you." Jay is trying to prove to Zane that he is wrong.

"NO! DON'T BLINK!" But Jay ignored the warning and closed his eyes. Then he opened it again, and then he saw everyone very scared. "What? See nothing happened." Then he turned around to see the statue-like figure right behind him.

Jay screamed very loud like a girl and started to run away. "I guess we should, RUN!" Everyone started running until the fallen angels are out of sight. When they are out of sight everyone started catching their breath. "I told you, when you look at them. There's no going back. At least this is only Scarlet's mind. What if they could kill people too?" Kathy informed the traumatized Jay.

"We are still halfway there. But we have to keep going or else we can't ever make it to Scarlet's memories." Emma told everyone. "Good, cuz after that I don't ever want to enter people's minds ever again." Marie sighed.

But another figure just rushed past them, with laughter. "Who's laughing?" Alice asked. "And that sounds like-

"Pinkamena Diane Pie." Jay breathed out.

"Hello, your right! But you can call me Pinkie Pie for short." The lights flashed again to reveal Pinkie pie wearing a dress with cutie marks all over and wearing a necklace of unicorn's horns. She also has a knife with it. "Why won't me make, a treat." She said with a scary grin of the pony's face.

"Is it cake?" Cole asked, making everyone face-palm again. Only Cole and Zane didn't watch it so that means they are completely clueless of what is really going on. "Even better, why won't we make some, Cupcakes." Making her say the last word made Emma gasp, there is no way a psychopath pony will rip out their guts to make cupcakes.

"Run!" Marie grabbed Cole and Emma grabbed Zane and they started running as fast as their feet could bring them, until they were ¾'s way until the end of the cave.

"Why won't you make cupcakes with me?" Pinkie Pie said, and then everything had background music, yet again. "Another song? She's a maniac." But Alice covered his big mouth so he could shut up.

_Do you wanna make some cupcakes?_

_Come on let's go and bake,_

_I never see you like this,_

_Stop hiding from me_

_It's like you're not there._

_I know that we just met_

_But please come out,_

_So I can pull out your guts._

_Do you wanna make some cupcakes?_

_It doesn't have to be a Cupcake*. _Pinkie Pie said with a blood thirsty grin on her face.

"P-pull out our guts?!" Jay said in horror. Then she heard Jay and turned around and finally saw them. "There you guys are, don't worry it won't hurt a little. It will hurt A LOT!" She shouted the last word and started running towards them.

"RUN! AGAIN!" Everyone started running for the sake of their lives, they were about to reach the edge of the zone. "Hurry!" Kathy reached the end first following Marie, Kai, Jay, Alice, Zane, and finally Cole.

Pinkamena tried to reach the edge but an invisible wall was blocking the way out, she grunted and went back.

"YES! We did it. Now we just have to go to her memories and we are done!" Marie said with enthusiasm. "We did it!" The they hugged each other.

"Now we just have to go through this last zone, then this is all over."

**Original Narrator: I'm good at narrating, aren't I?**

**Me: The Other Narrator is way better than you.**

**Original Narrator: …**

**A/N**

**Hey guys done with part 2 of In the Mind. IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS, 3 DAYS! LOL. **

**See you on the next chapter, And please review. :P**

**Notes: I forgot the disclaimers about the songs, I do not own any song. **

***It's a fan made parody made by me. It's a parody of Do you Wanna Build A Snowman from Frozen.**

**DUCKY MOMO!**


End file.
